Devils, Gods, And Soul Reapers
by Fanficlover2017
Summary: The war is over and Aizen and Yhwach are both dead. When the Soul Society and and his friends betray him after most of his loved ones are killed whats a young man to do? Follow Ichigo as he goes on one last adventure and finds out about his true heritage along the way. (Rated M for Future chapters Rias G and Yasaka also included with High school dxd part of story line)(AU & OOC)
1. Chapter 1

Devils, Gods and Soul Reapers

Chapter 1 It begins anew

This is a new concept I've been thinking of for a while. The story will be crossover featuring elements from High School DXD, Bleach, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians and was inspired by the stories "Do me a Wrong", "The Exiles", and "Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit". Some of it will be cannon and some will be straight out of my head.(Oo! Scary isn't it!)

Anyway enjoy and Pm me if you have any suggestions or ideas!

 **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was sitting in front of his mother's grave reflecting on the events of the war with Aizen and Yhwach along with three other women whom he loved dearly Yoruichi Shihoin, Yachiru Unohana, and his cousin Kukaku Shiba. The three women thought he was just going to stare into space al day but then he started to speak.

"Hi Mom. I am sorry I have not been buy recently to say hello but a lot has happened. First, we finally went to war with the bastards that were responsible for your death. I know what you're thinking that it wasn't my job to go war that it was dad's responsibility but if you only knew the effect your death had on me, Karin and Yuzu you'd understand why I had to be the one to do it, why I had to be the one to kill Aizen and Yhwach. I did it for closure, Karin, Yuzu and I needed closure after you died especially me, your death affected me a great deal more than I ever told anyone.

After you died, my heart did not just break it was shattered into a million pieces and I blamed myself. For years, I was very stand offish to dad, Karin and Yuzu as well as my friends. I thought that staying away from everyone I cared for was fitting punishment for a murderer and so that is what I did. It wasn't until six years after your death that I met a woman named Rukia Kuchiki who just so happened to be a soul reaper, she was charged by her superiors with helping the lost souls here in Karakura pass on to the afterlife. She helped me find the closure I needed and shortly after that, I met more extremely talented and beautiful women who helped me even more, three of whom are sitting next to me and I love them dearly. They each have personality traits like you, you and dad always said you wanted me to marry a woman just like you well guess what I got three and would marry them all right now if not for the laws in Japan.

The first woman is Kukaku Shiba; she is my cousin and dads niece. She is also a fireworks expert and all around general badass just do not piss her off or she will light you up and not in good way. The second woman is Yachiru Unohana; before the war, she went by Retsu but took back her original name after the war and in my opinion Yachiru suits her better. Yachiru was the original Kenpachi and one of Soul Society's most ruthless killers as well as being from the from the first generation of the gotei 13. She is a major badass and despite the fact that she very sweet and kind to my sisters and I she will cut you in as many ways as there are styles of swordsmanship and her case that's eight thousand so she is one of the last people in this world that anyone would want to fuck with. Last but certainly not least, we have Yoruichi Shihoin my teacher and one of the first women I fell head over heels for. She taught me Hakuda, HoHo, and has started teaching me kido along with Kukaku and Yachiru but the latter is also teaching me kaido or the healing arts, mastering control over my reiryoku and everything she knows about swordsmanship. Considering my growth rate it shouldn't take me to long to master and I'm already a master swordsmanship specialist but learning some different styles can only help right." Ichigo said stopping to take a quick breath.

"Mom the war was terrible but the aftermath was worse. We lost so many people because of Aizen and Yhwach's selfishness and arrogance. I had more women than just these three. There was also Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Soifon, Tia Hallibel, and Nelliel to Odersuvank but of them are now dead. Tia and Nelliel who defected in the early months of the war and somehow gained a Zanpaktou by merging their hollow Zanpaktou with an asauchi became soul reaper/hollow hybrids like me instead of the other way around there by completely ridding themselves of their masks and holes thus regaining their hearts. The two of them became immediate members of the gotei 13 taking the captains positions for squads 3 and 5 for the duration of the war only. The women I just mentioned did not get to enter the cycle of reincarnation because Aizen and Yhwach used a combination of holy arrows and the Hogyoku to render their souls inert but they were not the only ones. Keigo and Mizuiro were killed followed by Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Renji, Hiyori, Yachiru Kusajishi the lieutenant of squad 11. Yhwach killed the head captain of the gotei 13 personally. Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugiya, Mayuri Kurosuchi who I wasn't sorry about in the least, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen both of whom were still loyal to Soul Society and were working behind the scenes. Fifteen hundred other soul reapers that I did not know and a member of the Royal Guard whose name was Tenjiro were also killed.

What shocked me the most was what happened when I got the battlefield? The Zanpaktou of all the fallen members of the Gotei 13 were waiting for me and told me that their masters had ordered them to have me find them good homes. I agreed to let their spirits into my soul and placed their bodies the blades that their masters always had on them in a pocket dimension. Some of the Zanpaktou expressed a desire to speak with me after the war concerning their new masters and I agreed. It was about this time that Orihime's shun shun rika came up to me and told me that per their master's final request I was now their master. I was also told that her love for and desire to protect me was within the hairpins and fueled their resolve to honor Orihime's final wish and that I should wield them with the honor, dignity and pride expected of the man she loved. That last statement fueled my resolve to kill the bastards that took my lover from me and heads would indeed be rolling.

If the people that I cared about being murdered wasn't bad, enough I found out Uryu and Ryuken helped them do it. It was everything I could do not to fly into a blind rage and kill the four of them right then but I knew that rage and anger only got you killed. The fact that my inner hollow or as I recently found out after using an asauchi to forge him the true Zangetsu was literally screaming for blood and vengeance wasn't helping. I had to calm him several times with the promise that he would soon get more blood than he could handle to which I got an evil grin in return.

Luckily the Soul King had enough sense to place himself and his palace in another dimension and just leave an empty city disc behind for myself and the Royal Guard to use." Ichigo said.

 _Flashback_

"Well, well Yhwach look the clown actually followed us up here. Where is the Soul King Ichigo?" Uryu asked with thinly vailed malice in his voice. As he noticed that Ichigo already had his bankai released so trying to steal it would do no good as that had to be done during the release.

"You will tell us what we wish to know!" he ordered as he walked towards Ichigo with an evil smirk projecting killing intent.

As soon stepped in front of Ichigo he reached out to grab him by the neck, which turned out to be a mistake on his part Ichigo moved and delivered an open palm thrust to his chest so hard he it caved it in. The impact of the strike sent Uryu flying the entire length of the city disc and into the wall on the other side leaving nothing but a bloody crater upon impact and Uryu's lifeless body within as Ryuken rushed over to check on his son but found nothing but a lifeless husk.

"Oops. Hey Ryuken! Your boy was a talented Quincy now he's nothing but a skid mark ironic isn't it, oh how the mighty have fallen!" Ichigo shouted in a mocking tone.

"Why you arrogant little brat!" Ryuken shouted and rushed Ichigo while firing a volley of over 1200 arrows at him.

"Arrogant Huh! First you and Uryu help these bastards kill almost everyone I love and you have the nerve to call me arrogant. Open your eyes and look at the devastation that the four of you caused and undoubtedly will cause in the future if you are allowed to continue. All you are doing is catering to the selfish arrogance of two ignorant fools that should have been dead long ago and you are doing it all for the sake of vengeance. Are you even thinking about the millions of innocent lives that are being harmed because of the actions you have wrought? The answer is no. The four of you well three of you now are only thinking of yourselves just as you always have. The human world has over six billion innocent lives all of which will end if this is allowed to continue and I for one do not want that much innocent blood on my hands. However, tell you what I will settle for the blood of four selfish idiots instead." Ichigo said as he vanished in a burst of speed that no one could follow and cut off Ryuken's head a second later being showered in his blood.

Covered in Ryuken's blood he walked toward Aizen and Yhwach both of whom had smirks on their faces. "Ichibe stand down these two are mine." Ichigo told the captain of the Royal Guard.

Ichibe just looked at Ichigo incredulously and said, "Ichigo you just got your true Zanpaktou and awakened your true power, you have not even had time to truly master your Zanpaktou and now you tell me to stand down I don't…." that was as far as he got when Ichigo interrupted him. "Ichibe! Look at me and tell me what you sense." Ichigo said. Ichibe did not need to speak for Ichigo was already telling everyone the answer.

"You can sense nothing because either you believe that I have no reiatsu like Aizen did in our first fight 8 months ago or that my reiatsu is so high it cannot be read. The truth is that both of those assumptions are wrong. The reason you cannot sense my reiatsu is that I am suppressing it. You see in the 8 months since my first battle with Aizen I not only regained my powers but also learned to control them fully. I have also been trained in Hakuda, HoHo, Kido and Zanjitsu. I am far from mastering the last two but I have learned enough to fully mask my energy signature. That being said allow me to show you that neither Aizen nor Yhwach have any chance at defeating me." Ichigo said as he flared his reiatsu to dizzying heights so much so that bolts of what looked like black lightning were dance around him and then it all just disappeared even the soul reapers down in the seireitei felt what was going on or in this case didn't feel. Just then, the eyes of Yhwach and Aizen went wide as Ichigo stalked towards them ever so slowly. The intent to kill could be seen in the glare that was his glowing blue eyes. Ichigo was surprisingly calm as he walked toward them every step he took had an almost lethal grace to it as if it had been practiced almost as if he was waiting for the too fools in front of him to run. He got his wish, as Aizen was the first to flee.

Ichigo appeared in front of him as Aizen began to chant "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to hesitate, obey my orders. Lights bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away; scatter brightly and cleanly when fired! Hado 91 Senju Koten Taiho!" "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90 Kurohitsugi!" "Allow me to help you Aizen," Yhwach said. "A silver rod strikes the five fingered stone bed – Gritz!" As a silver box enclosed around the hado that Aizen just cast.

"What will that do?" Aizen asked.

"It will enclose those hado you just cast and keep the explosion from dissipating as quickly so Ichigo takes the full brunt of it, and when they finally do dissipate I can take his power then we can kill him." Yhwach said.

The two of them where so busy patting themselves on the back that they failed to notice a white blade sticking out of Yhwach's construct and then they heard a sound that was akin to a stone wall being blasted apart. In the midst of that, destruction there stood Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba without a mark on him. "What's wrong guys you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ichigo asked in a mocking tone with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"By the way Yhwach I heard your monologue from within the box, you cannot take my power as I have to freely and willingly give it to you. Sound familiar?" Ichigo said.

"Yes it sounds a lot like my soul distribution ability." He replied.

"Correct." Ichigo said.

"I notice your blade is now white with black in the center care to explain Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said.

"When I forged my true Zanpaktou I discovered that the old man I believed was my Zanpaktou spirit was in reality the manifestation of my Quincy powers and a reflection of how Yhwach looked one thousand years ago. During the forging, my Quincy spirit decided that instead of fading away as he had originally intended he would fuse with my hollow, who was actually my true Zanpaktou there by creating a Zanpaktou that was a perfect fusion of hollow, Shinigami, Quincy powers in one blade. As a result I have full access to all my powers and abilities simultaneously as well as being able to take comfort in the knowledge that my soul is completely protected from yours and Yhwach's influence." Ichigo said causing the royal guard to look at him with their jaws on the floor.

"So now that show and tell is over it's time for you two to die." Ichigo said.

About that time the Hogyoku as well as Kyoka Suigetsu had given themselves to Ichigo unbeknownst to Aizen himself. He finally realized it when he tried to release his blade only to have it fly out of his hands and into the sheath on Ichigo's left hip Aizen knew he was in trouble when he heard Ichigo say "Zanjitsu technique number one: Nadegeri." Moreover, performed a perfect vertical bisection of Aizen. Yhwach knew he was in trouble when Ichigo turned to face him and he saw an ominous looking blue orb in Ichigo's chest he tried to flee.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo said. Only to have Yhwach block it with a defensive technique.

"So you finally decided to us Blut Vein Anhaben huh." Ichigo said

"You know about that Ichigo Kurosaki." Yhwach said almost questioningly.

"Yes I do. I also know about your other techniques and how to counter them." Ichigo said.

"Oh really, and how is that?" Yhwach asked.

"Tell the Soul King he can have the Royal Realm Back Ichibe." Ichigo said.

"It's really quite simple Yhwach, like this." Ichigo said as he lunged at Yhwach grabbing his face and forcing him out of the city before launching down towards the Seireitei with nothing more than brute strength, the pressure was so great that Yhwach could not right himself. He was hurdling towards the Seireitei at incredible speeds and he noticed that he was harmlessly passing through the barriers that protect the royal realm. He realized that if he could harness that power he could go in and out of the Soul King palace at his leisure but alas much to his displeasure he could not absorb the power just then he made impact with the ground. The crater that his impact created garnered a lot of attention particularly from soul reaper captains that wanted there shot at killing him.

As they all stalked up to him blades at the ready Ichigo arrived and said, "don't touch him he's mine." As he released killing intent most of the captains backed off except Kenpachi.

"Don't do it Kenpachi." Ichigo said. "He killed my daughter Ichigo." He said.

"I got you beat Kenpachi. He killed my mother, my lovers, and most of my friends back home." Ichigo replied. "How many Quincy's are left down here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just him and the few we captured the rest are dead." Kyoraku said.

"Good. Bring them here so they can watch their leader die before going to prison." Ichigo said.

The impact with the ground had done a lot of damage to Yhwach and Ichigo knew it as he was grinning from ear to ear and so was Yhwach when he found out Ichigo was bring the Quincy's here the grin did not go unnoticed by Ichigo.

When the other Quincy's arrived, they saw that Yhwach was in a bad way and to be perfectly honest they could not be happier.

"Ichigo Kurosaki we have heard that you intend to kill our former king." The one called Candice Catnip said.

"Indeed I do. Do you have any objection to this?" Ichigo asked.

"No we do not. He has treated the Quincy as if they were tools over the years. My compatriots and I have also heard what he did to your mother and the effect it had on you. Even more recent what he and Aizen did to your friends and loved ones, for all this we would very much like to see him dead." She said. "But just make it quick. Watching you kill him slowly and hearing the coward scream would be more than my ears could take."

"Very Well." Ichigo said. In a burst of speed faster than Yhwach could react Ichigo sliced him into over one thousand pieces and then used a cero to incinerate the body.

Then after the deed was done, was when everyone took notice of Ichigo. They realized that he had taken possession of the Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Ichigo-kun where did you get the Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"They came to me just before I killed Aizen, and don't ask me how cause I haven't figured that out yet. I will let you know when I do." Ichigo replied.

"That won't be necessary Ichigo-kun. You are to turn them over now." Kyoraku said.

"Who the hell do you think you are old man? I take orders from no one least of all you. You may request they be relinquished but whether or not I do so is completely up to me. Kisuke Urahara is the only person I would have trusted with them and since he is dead, I will not be granting your request. I guess that means you're shit out of luck doesn't it." Ichigo said.

Unohana and Yoruichi were standing ready to help Ichigo if needed and to get the Quincy's out if needed when all hell broke loose. The captain's attacked Ichigo with their lieutenants, even the visoreds attacked all in an effort to get the two articles that started the war away from Ichigo even if they had to kill him to do it. What they seemed to forget about in the heat of the moment is that Ichigo still had his bankai released, to say the fight was short would be an understatement it lasted all of about forty five seconds.

"Yoruichi, Retsu take the Quincy's and get to the meeting point I'll be right behind you." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Ukitake asked.

"Simple since you can no longer be trusted I am taking the Hogyoku, Kyoka Suigetsu, and the Quincy Prisoners and leaving the Soul Society and Yoruichi and Retsu or Yachiru as she prefers to be called are coming with me." Ichigo said.

"You can't do that!" Shinji yelled.

"The hell I can't. After what you've just tried to do all our fallen comrades would be ashamed of you especially Hiyori." Ichigo said, as Shinji and other visoreds just looked away eyes full of shame so did the other captains.

"You can leave Ichigo but we will find you." Kyoraku said.

"No Shunsui you won't." Ichigo said as sealed his bankai, completely suppressed his reiatsu and vanished in a blur of shunpo.

To say that everyone was surprised at the level of control Ichigo now possessed would be the biggest understatement of the year.

"Why did you do that Kyoraku?!" Ukitake yelled, "We both know that Ichigo is no more a threat to the Soul Society than a house fly, but what you just did made us a threat to him. As powerful as he is what will you do if he comes back here with his own army and decides that we're the threat?"

"That's true Jushiro but I don't think he will, if anything he, Yoruichi, and Unohana will return to help us in the future." Kyoraku said.

"Why would they do that? Why would they after what we just tried to do?" Byakuya asked.

"Because we'll need them to. You know as well as I that Ichigo isn't one to turn his back on anyone who needs help regardless of how he feels, that isn't who he is." Kyoraku said, "Besides it's not like we could do anything to him now anyway, and if we tried all we'd be doing is starting another war we have no hope of winning. Ichigo is the kind of person that would go into hell itself for the sake of those he loves he's done it before and won. Do you really think we would have a prayer of winning a fight against a monster like that? The only thing we can do now is hope he will aid us again if we need him to."

 _Flashback end_

 **Ichigo POV**

"Well Mom the aftermath was no better as I was left with the unenviable task of telling our friends that Tatsuki, Orihime, and Keigo were dead." Ichigo said.

 _Flashback start_

"Mizuiro can you and the rest of our friends meet me at the Urahara shop and bring Tatsuki's Parents and Keigo's sister with you. I have something to tell you guys and it isn't good." Ichigo said.

"Okay Ichigo we'll be there." Mizuiro said

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Yachiru and the Quincy's arrived at the Urahara shop and promptly asked Ururu to prepare some tea as they had several guest coming. Fortunately, for Ichigo, Kisuke had stated in his will that in the event of his death all his assets including research the shop and money would go to Ichigo and Yoruichi. Those two where the only two people in Karakura that he thought of as family considering them to be the little brother and older sister he never had. Tessai had done the same with regards to Ururu since he thought of her as a daughter with the condition that Ichigo and Yoruichi adopt her and take her with them should they decide to leave town which they didn't have a problem with.

Forty-five minutes after he called Mizuiro everyone arrived at the shop and Ichigo began the grim task of informing them of their friends and family members.

"Please come it and sit down what I have to tell you isn't easy for me nor will it be easy for you to hear." He said.

"Wait a minute Ichigo we should wait for Keigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Orihime." Mahana said.

"I'm afraid that is why all of you are here. They will not be joining us." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Chizuru asked.

"Because they are dead Chizuru." Ichigo said, "Uryu killed them."

"That's not possible Uryu wouldn't do that to our friends. You're just saying that because you never liked him." Ryo said.

"If only that were true Ryo." Ichigo replied, "Uryu was like a brother to me but he changed both he and his father allowed a man named Yhwach to manipulate them and then helped him kill our friends. I should know I saw their bodies some of you will be getting a call shortly." Ichigo said.

"How?" Tatsuki's mother said in shock as her husband was consoling her.

Ichigo told them everything about One year ago until now. How Aizen targeted them because Ichigo cared for them about how if Ichigo didn't fight that Karakura if not the world wouldn't be here now but none of it made any difference they blamed him for everything.

"Enough! I didn't call all of you here to listen to you blame me for the murder of our friends and loved ones. I came here to tell you because you had a right to know, I could've just kept my mouth shut and kept you guessing but I chose the honorable route and decided to tell you because they would've wanted you to know!" Ichigo screamed, "I'm hurting just as much as the rest of you I lost two women whom I loved dearly because of the selfishness and arrogance of four idiots and all of you think you have the right to come here and blame me for something I didn't do!"

"You might not have done the deed Ichigo but you are just as responsible as the ones who did!" Mahana shouted, "I think it would be best if you and your family left town and not come back because you won't be welcome here you have one week to get your affairs in order and we will be watching you. After that week if you're still here we will call the police and have you arrested for murder."

"I guess this is it, after all the years we've been friends it ends like this with you abandoning me. We're just supposed go our separate ways like we were never friends to begin with fine I'll give you what you want and leave. However, know this, if anything that was said is repeated and my family's good name is slandered in any way you will regret it. I will be coming back once a year to pay my respects to my mother's grave if it is vandalized in any way no force on earth or heaven will stop me from hunting you down and doing the same to you now get out." Ichigo said as he released killing intent on everyone in the room.

 _Flashback end_

As they were all walking down the street, Chizuru pipped up and said, "Guys I don't think what we did was fair to Ichigo. Granted if he had told us of his activities beforehand we could've been better prepared but we just betrayed someone we called our friend for years out of anger how do that make us any better that the one truly responsible for the deaths of our loved ones."

"It's for the best Chizuru. If Ichigo hadn't been fighting monsters and getting our friends involved they would still be alive. I say good riddance and hope none of us ever see the bastard again." Mahana said.

Back in the shop, Ichigo join his lovers and the Quincy in the back room. "How did it go Ichigo." Yoruichi asked. "It didn't. They betrayed me, accused me of the murder of our friends and said I had one week to get my affairs in order and leave town or they would have me arrested for murder." Ichigo said much to the shock of everyone there.

"Well then I guess we better get going then. Fortunately Kisuke modified the shop including the training area below to shrink down to the size of small cardboard box with the push of a button." Yoruichi said as everyone spent the next 2 hours packaging everything else up in separate boxes and then finally shrinking the shop down and packing everything in Ichigo's GMC Yukon XL Denali that he got from Kisuke as a high school graduation present a few months ago and heading for his house.

 _Kurosaki Clinic_

Ichigo walked into his home and saw many people he didn't know but more than that he saw his mother standing talking to his father and sisters.

"Mom! I…Wha….How is this possible I don't understand how is it that you are here?" Ichigo asked giving her a teary-eyed hug.

"It's okay Ichigo your father and I will explain everything in detail later unfortunately there isn't time to do it now, everything about you and your heritage will be explained to you your sisters and girlfriends when we see you all in Kyoto." Masaki said.

"I'm guessing it has to do with way all of these people are in our house." Ichigo replied.

"Yes it does but first how did it go at Kisuke's?" his father asked.

"It didn't. People I thought were my friends abandoned me, they accused me of murder and told me I had a week to get my affairs in order and leave town or be arrested for murder." Ichigo said shocking everyone who were all disappointed, that his friends would show such disloyalty to someone so selfless.

"That suits me just fine as I was planning on leaving anyway. I've already pulled the girls out of school and they are already packed and ready to leave with you." His father said.

"Now on to why your mother is here. First off, my name is not Isshin it never was I am Ouranos a Greek god and Primordial deity of the sky, and your mother's name truly is Masaki but only her human side was named Kurosaki. In reality, she is the daughter of Amaterasu the Shinto goddess of the sun and moon and Takamimusubi Shinto primordial god of the sky and creation." His father Ouranos said.

"These are your grandparents, aunts and uncles. First on my side, we have your Grandfather Abyss and Grandmother Chaos, then your aunts and uncles Pontos, Nyx, Erebus, Hemera, Aither, Akhlys, Ourae, Chronos, Elpis, Aion, and Ananke with her daughters your cousins the moroi or as we call them the fates. On your mother's side of the family your grandparents Amaterasu and Takamimusubi and your grand uncle Tsukuyomi as they were the only ones that could come and meet you and your sisters today." Ouranos said.

"Does this mean that Karin, Yuzu, and I are gods?" Ichigo asked.

"No Ichigo because we were technically half-mortal ourselves when we had you the tree of you are demi-primordials half-Primordial, half-mortal. Up until now your mother and I were able hide your scent from monsters but since Aizen and Yhwach messed up the barrier we had erected around town to keep you and the citizens safe they will be coming, so the fact that you were told to leave is a good thing." Ouranos said.

"You, your sisters and your lovers will receive all of our full blessings to protect you and aid you on your journey even young ururu will receive our blessings but you will have two stops to make first before you leave japan Ichigo." Amaterasu said.

"First you will go to Kuoh Academy in Kuoh Town, Japan and speak to Sirzechs Gremory or as he called Sirzechs Lucifer but use Gremory in public. He is expecting you. He needs your help with something and who knows you might get a reward." His grandmother said with devious wink.

"You will then go to Kyoto and speak to my servant. She has brought it to my attention that monsters are attacking the city and they need to be dealt with and has said that after that is done she would like to retire. Yasaka has been the guardian of Kyoto for over four hundred years and would like spend more time with her young daughter Kunou which I have granted so when you are done take them with you to your next destination." Amaterasu Said.

"Which is?" Ichigo said.

"Long Island, New York to a place called camp Half-Blood is a place where you will be safe." His father said.

"Just a moment Ouranos." The fates said in unison.

"There is another destiny that you must fulfill first. A child of the big three destined for a cruel fate at her father's hand must be saved by yours. We know that you already have a adopted daughter take this one into your house as well, train her and keep her safe that is all we ask." The fates said.

"How am supposed to know who this person is?" Ichigo asked.

"You will know young one. You will meet them on your way to the camp but you will live away from the camp for a few years to train them. When the time comes to reveal them great changes will happen on Olympus changes that you must help with." The fates said.

"Ichigo be warned. It is entirely possible that Sirzechs will try and force you or your lovers to become his servant don't let him." His mother told him.

"You need not worry mom. I didn't let the Soul Society do it I won't let him either." Ichigo said.

"I hope so devils can be quite persuasive." She replied.

"Wait Devils!" Ichigo exclaimed shocked. "Yes son devils. Devils, Gods, Angels, Fallen Angels, Vampires, dragons are all real. Even the God and Lucifer from the bible were real but have been dead for a long time." Ouranos said.

"Alright Ichigo it is time to send you on your way." His mother said as she and the other gods started to chant in an obscure dialect that Ichigo didn't recognize he noticed that he, his lovers, sisters and Ururu each began to glow a different color but before he could ask his father explained it to him.

"Ichigo we each have given you our full blessing and before you ask you already have knowledge on their use and what you can do. You will also meet up with other gods and goddesses on your journey that will bless you as well one Greek goddess in particular you are destined to marry but I will not divulge which one as you will figure that out on your own. I will also tell you about your mother and I when we meet up in Kyoto but for now Kuoh awaits you." Isshin said and with that, his father and the other gods and goddesses just disappeared.

"Well ladies I guess the next stop is Kuoh Town." Ichigo said as they all walked towards his car.

To be Continued…

As always, R&R but be respectful. I will be updating this story probably once or twice every other month or when the mood strikes me. My goal for this story is at least 25 chapters or 100,000 words whichever comes first but I may do more than that who knows.

Thanks for reading,

Fanficlover2017


	2. Chapter 2

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Two: It begins anew part 2

As Ichigo and his family were walking out of his family home with what remained of their belongings packed in boxes and loaded into the trailer that was hooked to the back of his car he just happened to look up and saw most of his former friends except Mahana standing there as if waiting for him to say something.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"You weren't thinking of leaving town without saying goodbye were you?" Mizuiro said.

"Goodbyes are reserved for friends and loved one's you're neither." Ichigo said with a hint a venom in his voice.

"Ichigo-kun why didn't you tell us what Tatsuki-Chan was doing and why did you get her involved?" Mrs. Arisawa said.

"Mrs. Arisawa for one I told her to tell you the fact that she ignored my advice and didn't means she didn't want you knowing and as her boyfriend that was a choice I was obligated to respect whether I agreed with it or not. Two I did not get her involved she involved herself when she allowed her own stubborn pride get the better of her. Before you ask, I didn't try to stop her because I believed she could handle herself. I was wrong and that is a mistake that I will have to live with and your betrayal. All you did was stick a knife in my heart and twist, my heart was already broken you just chose to ignore it. I hope you're proud of yourself." Ichigo said as she reached out and gave him a hug.

"I am so sorry Ichigo-kun. My husband and I know how much you cared for our daughter we never should have doubted it but we let Mahana's anger fuel our grief and we are so very sorry that we hurt you. Thank you for telling us. You come back and visit us anytime you want you will always be welcome in our home." She said.

"Mrs. Arisawa do you think you could express my condolences to the Asano family for me. I think its best I leave before Mahana finds another knife to stick in my back." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo we are sorry for what Mahana said she doesn't speak for all of us. I think she was just angry and let her emotions get the better of her." Ryo said.

"Ryo I thank you for the apology but what Mahana said still hurt and it's not something that can be easily forgotten or forgiven it also hurt to have the rest of you doubt me. I have never lied to any of you before did you honestly think I would start now. I wish I could turn back time and bring our friends back but it would be fleeting as it would just happen all over again and I can't go through that again or put the rest of you through it a second time." Ichigo said

"We know Ichigo just promise when you get settled you'll call so we can come visit." Mrs. Arisawa said.

"I will." He replied as he hugged her and told everyone goodbye and left.

 **Time skip** **2 hours later**

After a two hour long drive Ichigo and company arrived in Kuoh Town and their arrival did not go un-noticed.

Pulling up to Kuoh Academy they were greeted by none other than the normally pink clad magic girl Satan herself Serafall Leviathan who was now wearing a green woman's business suit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba these are my sisters Karin and Yuzu my Daughter Ururu, and my lovers Kukaku Shiba, Yachiru Unohana and Yoruichi Shihoin. And these are former Quincy's Candice Catnip, Menas McAllen, Bambietta Basterbine and Giselle Gewelle" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki….You Defeated Aizen Souske eight months ago." She said

"You know about that?" he said.

"There isn't a single member of the supernatural community that doesn't know about it. It was the single greatest battle since the war with the Quincy's one thousand years ago. You said former Quincy's why is that?" she said.

"There was another war with Aizen and the Quincy's that ended about a week ago they are the survivors of that war and were instrumental in ending it as they turned on Yhwach just before I killed him and Aizen for good." Ichigo said.

"Then Sirzechs will definitely want to see you but I suggest you keep that information close to the vest when in public." Serafall said.

"Oh why is that?" Ichigo replied.

"Because there are those that would seek to make you a servant of a peerage and judging by how you carry yourself I doubt you want that. Sirzechs himself is one such individual and he may try to force it." She said.

"Well if he does I'll just have to kick his ass then." Ichigo replied.

She chuckled and said, "You're strong kid but not that strong."

"If you are judging me by simply what you sense now then that would be a fatal mistake on your part and his. My full power is ten times greater than what you are sensing and that is with my limiter, without my limiter, it's almost one hundred times greater so I suggest you think before you brag about Lucifer's power." Ichigo said.

Funny thing is she could detect no lies coming from him and knew he was telling the truth. She also knew that when Sirzechs found out he would try to make him a servant regardless of his wishes, which would end badly for Sirzechs.

 **Principles office Kuoh Academy**

"Sirzechs, Ichigo Kurosaki is here to see you." Serafall said.

"Excellent show him in." he replied.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Please sit down. Your grandmother has told me much about you including some choice words about what would happen to me should I try to force servitude upon you and I must say your record is very impressive." Sirzechs said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about my grandmother when it's me that you have to worry about." Ichigo said as he released just enough reiatsu to make Sirzechs think twice about doing anything.

"Point taken Ichigo and before we go any further who are the ladies you brought with you?" he asked.

"The first two are my younger sisters Karin and Yuzu, then my lovers Kukaku, Yachiru, and Yoruichi, My daughter Ururu, and former members of the Quincy army Candice Catnip, Menas McAllen, Bambietta Basterbine and Giselle Gewelle." Ichigo said.

"Such lovely ladies I don't suppose any of you would be interested in becoming part of a peerage." He said before being smacked on the head with a book.

"OW! Grayfia what was that for?" Sirzechs asked with mock anger.

"For flirting with another man's wife when you've got me already!" she exclaimed.

"To answer your question Lucifer-san no we wouldn't be interested in becoming part a peerage." Unohana said with a smile and a rather creepy aura that said fuck with me and you die written all over it.

"Ichigo. Unohana-Chan is quite scary how do you deal with someone like that." Sirzechs asked.

"Oh that's easy she loves me so I get a reprieve ninety-nine percent of the time unless I do something really stupid." Ichigo said.

"Since I'm here my grandmother said there was something you needed help with and that I might get a reward out it." Ichigo said.

"Yes well its two things actually. The first is I want you to find some rather troublesome devils and bring them to me for punishment. Then next thing is I want you to be my sister's champion in her upcoming rating game with her fiancé Riser Phoenix. When you complete those two tasks not only will I pay you quite well I will also give my sister's hand if you desire it." Sirzechs said.

"The money I will gladly take however your sister's hand I will take only if she herself desires it I will not force it upon her. My mother raised me to be a gentleman after all." Ichigo replied.

Sirzechs looked at Yoruichi, Unohana, and Kukaku and asked, "Ichigo are you sure that was the proper thing to say in front of women that could easily match the power of a Satan class devil?"

"You needn't worry about that Sirzechs-Chan Ichigo can have as many woman as he likes as long as he loves us all equally so long as it's kept to a reasonable amount. I'd say no more than six, seven at most." Yoruichi said.

"Does that rule apply to you as well Shihoin-San?" He asked.

"No. But then it doesn't need to as Ichigo is all the man I'll ever need." She replied with a grin.

"Who are these troublesome individuals you want me to find and do you have any idea where they are?" Ichigo asked.

"They are Katerea Leviathan, Viser, Diodora Astaroth, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Finally Rizevem Livan Lucifer although I doubt you'll be able to find the last one as he has been hiding for years but, if you can get the others that will be enough but if you somehow manage to get all of them I would be very happy." Sirzechs said.

"Where can I find them and how strong are they?" Ichigo asked.

"What's wrong Ichigo are you afraid?" Sirzechs taunted.

"Not at all I just like to know what I'm walking into." Ichigo replied.

"All of them except Katerea, Creusery, Shalba, and Rizevem are pretty weak compared to you. Their strength levels range from high-tier mid class devils to high-tier high class devils. The others range in strength from high tier Ultimate class to beyond that which we call a super devil." Sirzechs said, "Compared to you though I'd say you wouldn't have to use more than thirty five percent of your maximum fifty percent at most. Here is a map to where we they are located but Rizevem is another matter entirely you will actually have to hunt him down as no one knows where he is and I suggest you be careful with him. Rizevem is what we call a super devil his powers go beyond Ultimate Class you might actually have to try with that one so do not underestimate him."

"About this rating game of yours, when does that take place and are there any rules I need to know about?" Ichigo asked.

"No there are no rules you fight till you are incapacitated or your opponent is dead. It takes place in three months, but there is treaty signing between the three factions in two months' time so I need those troublesome devils found. You may use any methods that you wish to locate them as far as delivery is concerned they can be alive or dead the choice is yours as long as they're out of my hair." Sirzechs said.

"Very well then I'll be going is there anywhere I rent a home for the time that I am here?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't bother. I own a hotel here in town and I've taken the liberty of booking you in the penthouse suite. It is quite large and has enough room to for all of you." Sirzechs said.

"Thanks Sirzechs I'll leave now to go check in to the hotel and start my job. I think I should have it done in a few weeks so you need not worry." Ichigo said.

 **Time skip 45 minutes later**

"Okay guys I'm off. I'll keep touch through Grayfia." Ichigo said.

"Wait Ichigo we're coming with you." Kukaku said.

"No you're not. Not this time anyway." Ichigo said.

"Why? You're not trying to protect us are you?" Unohana asked as she put her arms around Ichigo a passion filled kiss.

"No. If anything I'm protecting the underworld from you three kami knows they need it. However, the real reason you're staying here is because there is a real chance that every supernatural being in Kuoh and the underworld knows we're here and need to make sure that Ururu and my sisters are protected and with the three of you here I know that they will be." If all goes well I'll see you in a few days if not a few weeks." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Unohana each gave him a kiss and Ururu, Karin, and Yuzu gave him a hug and told him to be careful on his trip and watched him leave.

 **1 hour later**

"Grayfia I want you to do something for me while I'm gone." Ichigo said.

"What would that be?" she asked

"Check in on them from time to time and ensure that they have everything they need, and keep annoyances like your husband away from them. I don't want to come back and find that they were forced into a peerage against their will." Ichigo said.

Grayfia read between the lines on that last statement and knew he meant it as a threat.

"I will do my best Ichigo-san." She replied as she transported them to the underworld.

"Ichigo here take this. It is a card that you can use to summon me when you've completed your task." She said.

"Thanks Grayfia. If the information that your husband gave me is correct then it shouldn't take me that long." Ichigo said as he took out a card that Sirzechs gave him. That card was a map that projected a map of the underworld with something a kin to a hologram.

"Ichigo-san you will need to go to territory that is controlled by the old Satan faction which would be here." She said as she pointed to a place on the map.

"This card has the ability to mark teleportation points or as you call them waypoints just point to where you want to go and double tap, the card will teleport you there. However since where you are going is old Satan faction and Khaos Brigade territory I suggest you teleport to this location as it is out of the way and secluded." She said as she pointed to another location that was a mile away from actual destination.

"Thanks Grayfia I'll do that. Tell Sirzechs I'll be back soon as this shouldn't take long." Ichigo said as Grayfia nodded and vanished in a teleportation circle.

To Be Continued…..

Okay that's it for this chapter as always R&R but flames will be ignored. If you have any suggestions or ideas pm me I would enjoy hearing from you.

Fanficlover2017


	3. Chapter 3

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Three: The Hunt Begins

 **Underworld Old Satan Territory one week later**

After taking it slow for about a week to avoid attracting unwanted attention Ichigo had teleported, about five miles from his target destination in order to shake off the ones that were following him all the while keeping his energy suppressed. He had stopped in and empty cave to take a short break in order to look over the information that Sirzechs had given him.

" _Well let's take a look at the info that bonehead gave Me." He thought, "_ Katerea Leviathan Ultimate class devil and from the look of this picture quite beautiful. Her stats are excellent, her intelligence is on par with Kisuke's I am impressed should be a decent challenge. Viser stray devil also quite beautiful on second thought no she is not, strength level SS-class. Not too much trouble from that one. Diodora Astaroth from the Astaroth clan of the 72 Pillars High class Devil. It says here that he has a tendency to force nuns into his peerage and physically abuse them just so he can break them, oh just for that this guy dies first. Creuserey Asmodeus Ultimate Class Devil again stats and intelligence are both excellent looks kind of like Yhwach though an arrogant prick all the way. Shalba Beezlebub same as the last guy but kind of looks like Aizen. Finally, Rizevem Livan Lucifer Classification: Super Devil should be avoided by all but the most experienced fighters. Strength Level: low-med level God Class Combatant son of the original Lucifer. If I can find this guy I'll take him out last." Ichigo said, as he got ready to move out.

 **Ichigo's Hotel Penthouse Suite in Kuoh**

Yoruichi and the girls were just about to sit down to lunch when they heard a knock at the door.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Coming! Just a minute!" Yoruichi said.

As she got there and opened the door, she saw a handsome young man standing there with his foot in the doorframe to block the doors closure. Yoruichi laughed inwardly when she saw what he was doing as she thought it was cute. " _I can tell by the feel of his energy that he's a devil, high class at least. I wonder what he's doing here as if it isn't easy to figure out."_ She thought.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Why yes you can. My name is Riser Phoenix and I want you in my peerage and before you say no I will have you by any means necessary because I always get what I want." He said.

" _There is it. Serafall warned us this could happen."_ She thought.

"Well Riser Phoenix you may get want you want most of the time but not this time. I decline your offer as my fiancé and I have already informed Lucifer-Sama that we would not be joining anyone's peerage. Now I suggest you move your foot or I will rip it off." She said releasing enough KI to make Byakuya Kuchiki shit himself.

Riser knew at that instant that he was no match for her but he had to have her so he hatched a plan. He knew that if he used the speed and Phoenix tears his family was famous for she wouldn't stand a chance or so he thought.

"Tell you what miss. I will leave you as well as your family alone if you can beat me in a dual." Riser said.

Yoruichi grabbed him by the throat, hoisted him off the ground, and said, "You will leave us alone regardless you ignorant little worm. I was informed of the laws passed by your government and they state that a forced resurrection can only take place if the individual being resurrected is either dead or close to death and any other time resurrection must be willingly allowed. You asked and I gave you my answer now get lost or I will send to back to your perch in pieces. If you ever come near me or anyone I care about ever again I will kill you." She said her body and eyes started to take on a faint white glow. Yoruichi dropped the ignorant boy, watched as he ran for his life, and went back to lunch.

Yoruichi ate lunch with her family and then called Sirzechs. "Sirzechs about 30 minutes ago an arrogant little brat showed up here and tried to force his way into my room and me into his peerage. When I said no he then tried to challenge me to a dual and said that if I won he would leave me alone suffice to say I threatened him with something very unpleasant." She said.

" _What was his name?"_ Sirzechs asked.

"His name is Riser Phoenix." She replied.

Sirzechs face palmed before answering. _"Yoruichi you shouldn't have done that. He is nobility in the underworld and member of the 72 pillars, his family may try to force you as punishment for your actions."_

"If that happens Sirzechs then you can explain to them why it would be a very bad idea, or you can explain to the 72 pillars why my fiancé and three more very pissed off soul reapers plus four Quincy will begin tearing the underworld apart one piece at a time. We informed you of our feelings the day we met you and that still stands. I will inform Ichigo of this when he returns and you will inform them and every other noble house that my family and I are off limits because if I or any member of my family are approached by one more devil regardless of what house they are from I will leave a trail of dead bodies in my wake. I hope I am making myself clear Sirzechs Lucifer. _SLAM!_ " Yoruichi said as she slammed the phone down.

 **Sirzechs office five minutes later**

"Grayfia we're going to the Underworld to see Lord and Lady Phoenix get out of that maids outfit and into something more appropriate." Sirzechs said.

Five minutes later, they were in the Underworld at the Phoenix Mansion.

"Lord and Lady Phoenix we need to talk, would you contact your son Riser please?" Sirzechs asked.

"Certainly Lucifer-sama and you are right we do need to talk." Lord Phoenix said.

When Riser finally arrived Sirzechs asked, "Riser do you have any idea what you just did?"

"All I tried to do was invite her into my peerage." Riser said.

"I am sorry Riser but she paints a very different picture. Lady Shihoin called me right after the incident and told me what you did or tried to do, she was quite angry. She threatened war with the Underworld if you ever came near her or anyone she cared about ever again and she has the power to back it up. I already tried to get her to join my peerage and she refused, as did her companions. Lady Shihoin is engaged and she saw what you did as a violation and an intrusion into her private life. She threatened to kill you if you ever tried anything like that again. Lady Shihoin also said that she will inform her fiancé of this incident and if you think for one minute that your parents or I can protect you from his wrath, you are dead wrong he is stronger than I am. He could snap me in half like a twig without even trying." Sirzechs said.

At that admission, Riser went pale. _"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! OH! SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE!"_ Riser mentally screamed as he began to sweat.

"Lucifer-sama we would like to meet this Lady Shihoin. If she is who I think she is my idiot son got off easy." Lady Phoenix said glaring at Riser for his stupidity.

"Very well Lady Phoenix I will take you to her." Sirzechs said.

As they were getting ready to leave, Serafall ran up to them along with Sona, Rias and their Peerages.

"Sirzechs-Chan, I hear there was some excitement involving Riser earlier mind if I ask what it was." Serafall said.

"Nothing much Riser here made a complete fool of himself and nearly plunged us into a war we would have no hope of winning all because of his ignorance and stupidity." Sirzechs said.

"That isn't all that surprising nii-sama he always has been an arrogant and narcissistic fool, I hope you now understand why regardless of the outcome our rating game I will not marry him I would sooner kill myself than let that fool touch me." Rias said which shocked everyone even Riser.

"What's wrong Riser does the truth hurt?" Sona said as Riser just looked as if his world just ended.

"You need not worry about that Rias. Due to his recent behavior, I have had our parents cancel your engagement. However, the rating game will continue as a form of punishment for Riser. I have chosen a champion to fight against him either one on one or Riser can use his entire peerage against him it makes little difference." Sirzechs said.

"Rias what have I done to make you feel this way?" Riser asked.

"What have you done!?" Rias said shocked that he would ask such a question, "Well let's see you're selfish, arrogant, and narcissistic basically you care only about yourself. You treat women like objects for you to possess or toys for you to play with, and rumor has it that you are not only extremely abusive to your peerage to the point where your Queen Yubelluna is completely submissive towards you and you sleep with nearly every woman you get into your bed. Is that enough or should I continue?" Rias stated before turning her back on him.

After that outburst, they all disappeared in a magic circle and soon re-appeared in front of Ichigo's penthouse suite.

Sirzechs stepped up and rang the doorbell, _DING DONG!_

Kukaku came to the door dripping wet and wearing a red and black 2-piece string bikini. "Hello Sirzechs to what do we own the pleasure." She said standing there as she crossed her arms under her huge DD breasts. (AN: yes before Orihime died, she restored Kukaku's missing arm.)

"We are actually here to see Yoruichi can you get her for us Kukaku-San." Sirzechs replied as Unohana walked in wearing a sky blue bathrobe as she had just gotten out of the shower as she still had a towel hanging around her neck.

"Yeah I'll get her, she's on the deck outside her room sunbathing. You must be Riser. You really pissed her off kid, you are lucky you left here with your head. I'm pretty sure if she had lost control of her temper you'd be dead right now, Wait here I'll be right back." Kukaku said.

Just then, everyone heard the angelic voice of Yachiru Unohana, "You must be Riser Phoenix."

"Yes I am." He replied. Just then, she disappeared in a blur of speed so fast no one could keep up and re-appeared right in front of him so everyone present could see the murderous grin on her face. She had one of her signature throwing knives at Riser's throat and said, "What you did took balls and I will admit you've certainly got a huge pair but, pull another stunt like that again and I will personally dissect you before sending what's left of you back to your parents in a shoe box, understand Phoenix-san." She told him with an aura that said move and you die.

She turned around and left as Yoruichi came in took one look at Riser and lost it.

"RISER!" she yelled as her reiatsu went so high that everyone who was not an ultimate class devil or higher could hardly breathe. She backed off when she saw two devils on the ground that she recognized she had not seen them in forty years.

"Minerva, Holt is that you?" She asked. As they raised their heads, so she could see.

"Yes Yoruichi it's us." They replied, "What are you doing in Kuoh?" they asked.

"We are just passing through on our way to Kyoto." Yoruichi replied as she gave both of her old friends a hug.

"We heard our son tried to force you into his peerage this afternoon." Minerva said.

"Yes. Wait that conniving little twerp is your kid! Well that is surprising." Yoruichi said.

"Oh. In what way?" Holt asked.

"Well considering the fact that whenever you and Minerva came to Karakura to visit you were always kind, considerate, and perfect gentleman. Riser is the exact opposite of you so much so in fact that I almost killed the little bastard on principle." Yoruichi said giving Riser a glare.

"Riser Phoenix. I have already informed my fiancé of your behavior and he said that he is looking forward to a nice long chat with you and Sirzechs when he returns. If I were you, I would be on my best behavior and try not to screw anything else up between now and then if you know what is good for you. The only reason I do not destroy you here and now is that your parents and I have been close friends for many years. I suggest you keep that in mind and thank your parents later, they just saved your life." Yoruichi said.

Riser was as white as a sheet at what she just said and simply nodded his head as he was afraid to speak.

 _Flashback_

In the underworld, Ichigo's phone was vibrating. _BUZZ! BUZZ!_ He was fortunate the Kisuke merged he smart phone with a soul pager before the war really got started saying he would need it, and he was right he did need it. In the weeks leading up the end of the war Ichigo had gone on many covert ops missions with Soifon and Yoruichi to gather Intel on Aizen's and Yhwach's forces and what they were up to and he learned to always keep his phone on vibrate as a result.

"Hello." Ichigo said.

" _Hello Ichigo."_ Yoruichi said. The way she said it he could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Kitten. You alright?" He replied.

" _Physically yes, mentally no. When are you coming home? I miss hugging my strawberry."_ She said playfully.

"What Happened?" he asked.

" _We had one of the local devils stop by and he practically tried to force me into his peerage. He put his foot in the door so I couldn't close it and then he tried to force me through trickery, he said that if I had a dual with him and won he would leave me and our family alone but if he won I would become his servant. Since you know me pretty well I am sure you can guess what my response was."_ She said.

"Yeah. I am sure; you kicked his ass and sent him packing with his tail between his legs. But should you see him again make sure you voice my displeasure to both him and Sirzechs and that we will be having a nice long chat when I return." Ichigo said.

" _I will but please hurry the girls and I are awfully cold at night without our strawberry to keep us warm."_ She said.

"I will. It shouldn't be too much longer maybe another two days, three at the most." Ichigo replied.

" _Okay Ichigo. Just promise me you will be careful Ichigo. I love you."_ Yoruichi said.

"I will. Give Unohana, Kukaku, Ururu and my sisters a hug and a kiss for me and I will see you all in a few days. I love you Yoruichi." He replied as he ended the call.

 _Flashback End_

"Yoruichi I am truly sorry for my son's actions this afternoon, it will not happen again will it Riser." Minerva said.

"No mother it will not happen again." He replied as his parents, sister and older brother were glaring at him.

"See that it doesn't Riser, or next time I won't be as forgiving." Yoruichi said.

As their get together was coming to an end in the underworld Ichigo's mission was about to officially begin.

" _Well no time like the present let's get this this started so I can get home to my family and a warm bed."_ Ichigo thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Four: The hunt begins part 2 and a bankai revealed

 **Zanpaktou/** _Un-named Zanpaktou spirit_

 _Hogyoku_

Red illusions

 **Underworld Old Satan Faction Territory**

Ichigo is walking towards his first target when he hears a something behind him.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man. How about you and I get to know each other better." The woman said.

"You know its proper manners to introduce yourself before you start hitting on someone." Ichigo replied.

"Oh me oh my forgive me. My name is Visor. I'm just a lonely stray devil without a home and a big strong man like yourself to protect her." She replied.

"This is rather fortunate. You are first on my list." Ichigo replied.

"What do you mean your list? Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I have been tasked with hunting you down by Sirzechs Lucifer." Ichigo replied.

Just then, Visor's eyes went wide. "Y-Your I-Ichigo K-Kurosaki the man that defeated the demi-god Souske Aizen?" she asked visibly shaken and afraid.

"Yes I am. Now, if you would be so kind as to surrender I can capture you without killing you." Ichigo said as he drew Kyoka Suigetsu from her sheath.

"I'd rather die. No way in hell am I going back to face Lucifer." Visor said as she charged Ichigo.

"Very well as you wish, Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said. Just then, the sound of breaking glass was heard as Visor lunged forward and plunged her hand through the chest of what she thought was Ichigo.

Ichigo appeared behind Visor thrust his blade through her back and out her chest.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she lay on the ground dying.

"I'm sorry Visor-san I did give you a chance to surrender but you chose not to take it. What you thought you killed was nothing more than an illusion created by the release of my blade." Ichigo said.

"You are right I should've surrendered to you but I let my pride get in the way. I least I died on my feet with my head held high the way all devils should." Visor said as the last bit of life left her eyes. Ichigo said a silent prayer for her in the hopes that she would finally find the peace in death that she so obviously could not find in life and then called Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs do you have anyone in your office right now?" Ichigo asked.

" _No I do not why?"_ Sirzechs replied.

"I just bagged one of the devils you sent me after and I need to know if I can send her to you." Ichigo said.

" _I don't mind but I gave you two cards to help you with this particular issue. The red one is communications card that will connect you directly with Serafall at the Admin building in the underworld and the blue card is a teleportation card that will teleport your prisoners to said building for incarceration."_ Sirzechs said.

"Okay then I just wanted to know where to send her because you didn't really explain it. I shouldn't be long with this. Ms. Visor here was easily taken care of." Ichigo said.

" _Did you capture or kill?"_ Sirzechs asked.

"Killed her, she didn't allow herself to be taken alive, at the end she was happy and said she died on her feet with her head held high the way all devils should. She kept her pride to very end." Ichigo said.

" _Very well, I'll inform Serafall to be expecting your call. Talk to you soon Ichigo._ Click _."_ Sirzechs said as he hung up the phone.

"Hello Serafall I'm sending you a stray devil." Ichigo said, as Visor's body was teleported to the admin building.

" _Okay Ichi-Chan I'll be waiting."_ Serafall said.

"Did you get her she should be there by now?" Ichigo asked.

" _Yep. I got her. Wow! You got Visor-Chan we have been looking for her for a while. It is a shame she would not let herself be taken alive but what can you do. Good luck with the others Ichi-Chan."_ she said as she ended the call.

" **Ichigo."** Kyoka Suigetsu said getting his attention. "Yeah Kyoka." He replied.

" **Find some shelter for the evening and come to your inner world it is time for me to see if you are worthy of my bankai."** Kyoka said.

"Okay Kyoka I'll do that and as soon as I put up a barrier for the evening I'll be there." Ichigo said.

 **Ichigo's inner world**

" **Are you ready to begin Ichigo?"** Kyoka asked.

"Yes." He replied.

(AN: Cue Star Wars reference)

" **Very well. You will leave Zangetsu behind as he will not be needed."** Kyoka commanded.

What Ichigo saw next, was a dark cave in front him and the vibe he was getting off it was not pleasant.

"Kyoka what is that?" Ichigo asked.

" **That Ichigo as you so aptly put it is a cave. The cave itself is strong with the darker nature of my bankai, but that in itself is not your test what lies within is." Kyoka said.**

"What's in their exactly?" Ichigo asked.

" **Only what you take with you. Remember Ichigo for this trial you must not give in to hate, anger or any negative emotions take no emotional baggage with you, instead rely only on your instincts to get you through this trial. If you fail, you will never be allowed to try for my bankai again but succeed, you will gain access to all my powers, and knowledge something Souske was unable to accomplish. Remember Ichigo hate, fear, anger, oppression that is the darker nature of the human psyche. However, it is the same if you are soul reaper, hollow, god, devil, angel, or fallen angel to give into them leads to the quick and easy path to power the path that Aizen himself followed don't follow that path instead follow the path you've always taken the path of hard work and diligence and make me proud Ichigo."** Kyoka said.

"I will Kyoka." Ichigo said as he stepped into the cave and the entrance closed behind him.

 **Kyoka are you sure he's ready for this?"** Zangetsu asked worried for his master.

" **I am Zangetsu he's been ready ever since I became part of his soul. I know he can accomplish what that bastard Aizen could not."** Kyoka said.

" **By the way Kyoka how could Aizen have so much power if he did not have access to your bankai it makes no sense. When I briefly clashed with you in the Soul Society before he left the amount of power I could sense coming off Aizen was equal to a captain with bankai?" Zangetsu asked.**

" **Zangetsu only a strong or disciplined mind has any hope of controlling my true form and while Aizen had both of those in spades he did not have the mindset needed to attain it. In order to attain my true bankai you have a kind and selfless mindset something Aizen just did not have. When he came for his trial and failed, not only was he given a fake bankai but the backlash from that failure gave him a significant boost in reiryoku just enough to make everyone believe he had achieved bankai, after that the hogyoku took care of the rest. You and Ichigo both should be glad he did not attain my true bankai otherwise we would not be having this pleasant conversation right now."** Kyoka said.

" **Wait you're that strong Kyoka?"** Zangetsu asked.

" **If Aizen had gained my true bankai without the hogyoku he would have been on par with head captain Yamamoto at full power and that is before the added power of the hogyoku. Aizen was for lack of a better word a monster a true die in the wool kami damned monster if he had that power everyone would be dead and the living world would be nothing but a lifeless husk ruled by Aizen, Yhwach and his Quincy's, and a crap load of Hogyoku empowered Arrancar's."** Kyoka said.

" **What does your bankai look like?"** Zangetsu asked.

" **To be honest I don't know, since Aizen never got far enough to gain my true bankai. I guess we will find out when Ichigo comes back. However, I suspect that it is a lot like yours with regards to clothing and the blade in that his shihakusho will change and the blade should change but the most significant change would be my appearance, if he succeeds I will change to my bankai state."** Kyoka said.

" **I guess we will have to wait and see."** Zangetsu said.

 **In the Cave**

"Well this is unexpected." Ichigo said.

" _In what way?"_ a voice shouted in the distance.

"Well I wasn't expecting to find such a large open area in such a place." Ichigo replied.

" _Ah. Therefore, you think my cave is small do you. Well let me tell you the outside of the cave is based on your perception nothing more. The inside is an entirely different matter, as I control it."_ The voice said.

"And you are?" Ichigo asked.

" _That would be cheating Ichi-Kun. To simply give you my name would defeat the purpose of your being here. I am the bankai of Kyoka Suigetsu. I will tell you my name once you have earned it. Kyoka has told me that you prefer to earn knowledge rather than having it given to you so will need to earn my name."_ the voice said.

"How do I earn your name." Ichigo asked.

" _That is simple Ichi-Kun you must prove to me that you can fight with instincts and not emotion and then you must make me submit and accept me into your soul completely something Aizen was unable to do."_ The voice said.

Just then, there were illusions of not only everyone he loved standing before him with blades drawn but also his enemies. Ichigo was at a loss for words he was being expected to fight his friends and loved ones as well as his enemies. He no longer cared about getting a new bankai at this point but if is what was required then so be it.

(AN: For the purpose of this chapter the illusions shall be referred to as, red "person's name")

"You Idiot what are you mopping around for you've got a fight to win and a bankai to attain so let's get to it." Red Rukia said.

"I know that Ruk's but it's not that easy. I am expected to fight against someone I love and defeat them, Illusion or not it isn't easy."

"Nor should you expect it to be Ichigo Kurosaki. You are here to attain something that I could not and I expect nothing less from you is that clear. Kyoka Suigetsu will not permit a weakling little bitch like you to wield her you must prove your worth in order to attain her bankai and you will do just that even if we have to beat into you exactly what that means." Red Aizen said.

Ichigo took a deep breath and asked, "Any particular order these illusions have to die in?"

" _No, Ichigo there is no particular order. Why do you ask?"_ the sword spirit replied, " _Why do you ask?"_

"No reason." Ichigo said as he flashed away and cut down red Aizen, Yhwach, Uryu, Ryuken, and the other sternritters that showed up as well as Yammy, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow.

" _Very good Ichi-Kun you cut them down with no emotion what so ever but I sense you used logic to formulate a plan of attack."_ The sword spirit said.

"Well yes and no. Before, I forged Zangetsu using an asauchi my inner hollow or the being I found out to be the true Zangetsu later on told me that I used logic fight my enemy and it never worked so in essence I was cutting them with a sheathed sword. I found out later despite how much I really didn't want to agree with him that he was right so from then on I developed my own unique fighting style that was the purest mix of both logic and instinct and that is how I've fought ever since. Considering the opponents we went up against towards the end of the war coming up with my own unique fighting style saved my life more than once." Ichigo said.

" _Excellent Ichi-Kun. Kyoka said you were talented but to come up with something like that on your own shows not only talent but also wisdom and knowledge of one's self and your limitations, something that Aizen himself never displayed."_ The sword spirit said.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Ichigo said getting a genuine smile from the sword spirit.

" _However, Ichi-Kun my question is this why destroy the illusions of most of your former enemies and leave Kariya Jin and Shusuke Amagai."_ The sword spirt asked.

"Well for two reason the first being that I consider this to hallowed ground and they have no right to be here illusion or not. The second is that I actually respect Kariya and Shusuke as warriors, but I also see them as victims of the arrogance and corruption that lies with in the shadows of the government and nobility of the soul society. Plus, I always wanted to spar against them just for kicks and giggles which is something I never got to do." Ichigo said which earned him a smile from the bankai spirit and the remaining illusions.

"Well then let the spar begin Ichigo Kurosaki!" Red Kariya shouted as he charged Ichigo.

The spar with Red Kariya and the other illusions lasted for what seemed like hours with neither Ichigo nor the illusions giving an inch. Finally, the bankai spirit decided she had seen enough, drew her blade and rushed toward Ichigo which he saw in advance and allowed her to run him through fully accepting her blade which brought not only a smile to her face but tears to her eyes as she finally had a master worthy of her power.

" **Ichigo I am so proud of you. I have waited so long for a master worthy of wielding me and that master is you. My full and true name is** **Yūgure no megami kagami. (Twilight Goddess Mirror) my powers are the same as Kyoka's only greatly amplified but you also have access to another more powerful illusionary technique called Eien no asobiba or eternal playground the ability allows you trap your enemy in an eternal illusion that your will controls and only you can release them from. I have also made your friends and loved ones that are immune to the effects of my shikai immune to the effects of my bankai release as well. There two other techniques available to you one defensive and one offensive that you now have access to that work in either shikai or bankai. The defensive technique is called Kurayami no tate or shield of darkness, it's a shield that blocks all incoming attacks and the offensive technique is called Nichibotsu tsuki no ha or sunset moon blade. It is a slash attack not unlike Getsuga Tenshou and just as powerful, it is to be used with caution as a single slash can wipe everything within seven miles depending on how much energy you put into it. Now go Ichigo your trial is over and Zangetsu is waiting for you, as am I."** Yugure no megami kagami said as she disappeared and the blade in Ichigo's chest was absorbed into his body.

The first thing Ichigo noticed once the blade was absorbed was the change to the blade in his hands, his cloths and hair. His hair was now longer a deep shade of purple and stopped at his tailbone. The blade was now dark blue with the kanji for Twilight Goddess Mirror etched across the blade in silver. The blade was 75% the total length of Zangetsu's bankai and had silver tsuba with dark blue cresant moon engravings in each corner. His shihakusho was now a deep midnight blue the color of twilight. His eyes were the most prominent change, instead of the warm cinnamon brown they were now a deep shade of emerald green. Ichigo had discovered quite quickly that Kyoka Suigetsu had three colors she loved and her bankai reflected that. As Ichigo left the cave, he saw his bankai standing next to Zangetsu and was instantly confused.

" **It's okay Ichigo I can see you are confused. I was always out here waiting for you, the version of me that was giving you your trial was nothing more than an illusion. I am sorry for the deception but it was necessary to make sure you were worthy to wield me. I'm happy to say that you proved yourself worthy to wield my blade something that not even Aizen accomplished, you should be proud of yourself I know I am proud of you. Now go forth Ichigo Kurosaki and wield me with the courage, honor and dignity that I have come to expect from you."** Yūgure no megami kagami said or Yu-Chan as Ichigo would soon call her.

"Thank You, Yu-Chan." Ichigo said as she smiled at the new nickname that he gave her.

 _"I hope you like the new look Ichigo Kurosaki the long hair was your hollow's and Kyoka's influence."_ Another spirit decided to make herself known.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

 _"It isn't surprising that you don't recognize me as I have not spoken since merging with you my name is Kessho but you knew me once as the hogyoku. I decided to change my name and Kessho was the name I picked for myself."_ She said. (AN: Kessho means Crystal.)

"Yeah it's fine I wasn't expecting long deep purple colored hair but I can deal." Ichigo said.

"By the way why haven't you said anything until now?" Ichigo asked.

 _"I was busy regaining my power Aizen used quite a bit of it and I was unable to speak to you until I regained my strength. With regards to my power I have fully merged with your soul however, through you my powers will not have the same effect on you as they did with Aizen. My merging with your soul will not put others in danger like they when I was merged with Aizen instead they will be innocuous you will not gain immortality from me as Aizen did. I shall instead use my powers to heal any wound you receive instantly, protect you from all poisons, and stop your ageing. I shall also bestow these same gifts upon all your lovers, as well as your sisters and children when they come of age, now do as Yu-Chan instructed and get some rest we will talk more when you wake. "_ Kessho said.

Ichigo yawned sealed his bankai and left to get some rest.

To Be Continued…

Okay I am going to stop it right there as always R&R be respectful because flames will be ignored. Ch.5 will be coming in the next week or two until then. See you soon and thanks for reading.

Fanficlover2017


	5. Chapter 5

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Five The Hunt ends. Karin and Yuzu's Predicament

 **Zanpaktou**

 _Thoughts/telephone conversation_

 _Hogyoku/Kessho_

 _Credit for Beta:_ iNF3RNALHAV0C

(Please read authors note at the end.)

 **The Underworld Old Satan Faction Territory**

The next morning Ichigo awoke with stiff muscles popped his neck and ate a couple of energy bars for breakfast.

" _Damn I can't wait to get this over with so I can have a decent meal and sleep in an actual bed."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

He yawned and said, "Okay let's take a look at the compound."

Ichigo hit a stroke of luck last night and found a cave to sleep in that directly faced the compound were his targets were staying and noticed something odd, there were strangely dressed individuals coming and going. They had wings that weren't that of devils but instead were black feathered wings. He decided to step back into the cave just far enough so that the light from his phone couldn't be seen and give away his position and call Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs I have a question." Ichigo said.

" _Okay I might have an answer."_ He replied.

"I am looking at the compound were the devils you want captured are located. The Astaroth kid is nowhere to be found. However, I am seeing some individuals down there that have black feathered wings what do you know about this? I don't want to go in there and accidentally slice up allies." Ichigo said.

" _I understand your concern. Those are fallen angels and no if they are hanging around a Khaos Brigade compound they are not allies. I'll send you the information on the ones we know are enemies."_ Sirzechs said.

A few moments later Ichigo received the information via teleportation circle.

" _Ichigo tell me if any of them you see match the information in the files I sent you."_ Sirzechs said.

"Okay just a sec." Ichigo replied.

"Yeah I see Kokabiel, Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt they are all here. Do you want me to take them out as well?" Ichigo asked.

" _Stand by Ichigo I've got to call Azazel leader of the fallen angels and ask permission for you to engage them. Don't do anything yet I'll call you back."_ Sirzechs said.

"Okay Sirzechs but don't make me wait too long I want to get this over with so I can get back to my family." Ichigo said as he ended his conversation with Sirzechs.

As Ichigo waited for Sirzechs to call him back he read through the information on the fallen angels he was sent.

 **Sirzechs office Kuoh Town**

"Hello Azazel you and I need to meet right now it's important." Sirzechs said.

" _Okay Sirzechs I'll be right there."_ Azazel replied and a few seconds later he teleported into Sirzechs office.

"What did you wish to speak about Sirzechs?" Azazel asked.

"I currently have Ichigo Kurosaki temporarily in my employee and he has seen these fallen angels with in an enemy camp working with them freely." Sirzechs said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Were the hell did you find him?" Azazel asked as he looked at the file.

"He was actually passing through and I asked him for help. I actually tried to make him a member of my peerage but he and his companions actively refused." Sirzechs said.

"Man you lost a ringer with that one. So what exactly are you asking?" Azazel asked.

"I want to know if Ichigo can engage then and bring them in for disciplinary action?" Sirzechs asked.

"Sure I see no reason why not capture or kill it makes no difference to me as long as they are out of my hair he can do whatever he wants with them." Azazel said.

"Thank you Azazel I'll him know." Sirzechs said.

"Oh before I go Sirzechs, I heard that Astaroth kid is here in Kuoh Town. I don't know for certain what has caught his interest but there is a rumor that it's two little girls with the last name of Kurosaki if they are any relation to Ichigo you might want to let him and his family know about it." Azazel said.

"I will Azazel thanks." Sirzechs said.

 **Back in the Underworld**

 _BUZZ! BUZZ!_ "Hello." Ichigo said.

" _Ichigo you have a green light Azazel said you can either capture or kill them it is up to you as long they are out of his hair his doesn't care."_ Sirzechs said.

Ichigo grinned and said, "Thanks Sirzechs that is all I needed to hear." Ichigo ended the call and disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

Ichigo dropped into the middle of the compound with Zangetsu already drawn much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Who are you?" Kokabiel asked.

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki and I was sent here to capture you and sent you back to Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel, or if you prefer I could just kill you." Ichigo replied.

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki the man that defeated Souske Aizen? A lone fallen angel asked.

"Yes I am. Now are you going to surrender or not?" Ichigo replied.

"No way in hell are we going to let you drag us back to those bastards. Katerea kill him!" Kokabiel shouted.

"With pleasure." She said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Alright guys I was trying to give you the easy way out but you chose not to take it, your funeral." Ichigo said.

"AHHH! Bankai! Rage across the Heavens! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as his reiatsu skyrocketed.

The Khaos Brigade members halted their assault as the sensed the power coming from Ichigo continued to increase and crash down on them. All over the underworld Ichigo's power could be felt, some people were scared, some were intrigued and some wanted a new peerage member and began to make their way to the source of the power. When they made their way there, they could see a group of devils and fallen angels standing around a young man as if they were waiting for him to make the first move. The young man was dressed in garments like none had seen before and holding an extremely long nodachi that was almost 62 inches long solid white with a solid black stripe going up the middle of the blade plus four spikes along the spine of the blade giving it a second cutting edge and a nasty inward facing curve at the tip. The guard was two crescent moons facing each other one white and one black, the hilt was white with black diamond shapes and had an 8-inch black chain attached. The garments he was wearing were a white open trench coat with black tufts of fur around the neck and bottom of the coat. He had long black hair to just above the back of his knees, black bandage like material on both his arms and torso and covering his mouth and nose which heavily defined his muscles, two white horns one on either side of his head and blood red eyes. In the blink of an eye he disappeared and reappeared, a second later with his blade covered in blood standing over his dead opponents.

"Tch. It never ceases to amaze me how many times people underestimate me." Ichigo said to no one in particular.

About this time, Azazel and the Satan's showed up. Completely dumb founded by what they had just seen but also to tell Ichigo some unfortunate news.

"Sirzechs Onii-Sama please tell me I'm dreaming?" Rias asked.

"I'm afraid not Rias-Chan your champion and future fiancé if you wish it just cut down some of underworld's most powerful warrior's in less than a minute." Sirzechs said as he noticed his sister ogling Ichigo.

"What do you mean my fiancé?" Rias asked.

"Just that Rias. When I hired him, I offered you as part of the payment and he refused, he said he would only accept you if it were something you yourself wished for, he would not force you into it saying that his mother raised him to be a gentleman. Ichigo's current lovers even said that they did not mind sharing him with you as long as he loved every one equally." Sirzechs said. "Is this something you would consider?" he asked.

"Yes Nii-Sama it is but I would have to see him without all that armor on him, and what do you mean by current lovers?" Rias replied.

"Well imouto, he currently has three very attractive fiancés I think you'd like them. I would feel much safer if you were with him than that pervert Issei Hyoudou that you are always hanging around. Do not get me wrong I have nothing against Issei-Kun but it irritates me how he constantly sticks his nose where it does not belong. Your friend Akeno seems to have a crush on him so let her have him." Sirzechs said.

"You are right Nii-Sama Issei can be a pervert but he is my friend. I cannot and will not abandon my friends without just cause, that isn't how the Gremory family behaves but I will give you credit this Ichigo person is more my type than Issei is." Rias said.

About this time everyone was standing around Ichigo with a hungry look in their eyes with chess pieces in their hands wanting him to join a peerage, even Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan came forward and asked him to join her peerage.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kurosaki would like to join my peerage?" Sona asked.

"Please don't take this the wrong way young lady but my answer to you and everyone else here is no. Joining your peerage or anyone else's for that matter not only goes against my believes but it would not be conducive to my own goals." Ichigo said.

"But why won't you join a peerage? If you did you'd probably be an ultimate class devil from the start and have your own peerage almost immediately!" one very arrogant female devil said.

"Well my reasons are simple. I have my own responsibilities that I have to take care of and becoming a devil would force me to put those on the back burner all in an effort to placate the already overly swelled pride and arrogance that some of you undoubtedly already have. I have also heard that unlike the Sitri and Gremory clans most of you treat reincarnated devils like slaves, toys for you to play with and throw away after you've broken them, I for one don't tolerate that kind of disrespect from anyone regardless of who they are, in fact if I did join a peerage the first one of you to treat me like that I'd probably kill." Ichigo said.

Just before Sirzechs could tell him the news regarding his sisters, a very haughty and arrogant voice made its presence known.

"You will join a peerage boy or I will have you and your family killed!" and old man from the crowd exclaimed.

"And just who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to tell me what I will or won't do?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Zekram Bael the true king of the underworld and you will do as you're told or else." Zekram said.

"And why are you the true king?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the Bael Clan has the purest blood line of all devils. We were the first clan to be created by the original Lucifer with the title Prince and since his demise, I rule over the underworld. I am 10,000 years old, I have more power than Genryusai, Aizen and Yhwach combined. I suggest you do as your told boy or I will order your sisters execution." Zekram said.

Ichigo's blood was running cold at that last statement, but he was more than a little surprised at the names he mentioned. "What did you do to Karin and Yuzu?!" he shouted.

"They are currently my guests what happens to them depends on you boy." Zekram said.

"Well I wasn't going to do this but I see you've left me no choice." Ichigo said.

"Good as soon as you've joined…..but Zekram didn't get to finish his statement as he was cut off.

"No you old bastard I won't be joining any peerage today but I will kill you unless you tell me where my sisters are." Ichigo said.

"And how do you plan on doing that with so little energy?" Zekram asked.

"Oh that's easy, you see bastard I didn't need to release my bankai to beat those idiots, I could have beaten them an ordinary blade but I chose to use my bankai because I didn't want them to suffer needlessly. I chose to be merciful and kill them quickly. You see my true power is currently sealed but I can release the seal at any time as you are about to find out." Ichigo said as he released the seal, "Gentei Kaijo!"

Just then, Ichigo's energy flared to unimaginable heights weighing them down, keeping them all pinned to the ground, and then as quickly as it appeared it just vanished. To say that Zekram and everyone else was shocked would be an understatement.

"So old man now that you know that you have absolutely no chance against me you will tell me were my sisters are or I will make your death as slow and painful as possible." Ichigo said.

"I hired the Astaroth brat to kidnap them and take them away." Zekram said.

"Where did you take them?" Ichigo asked.

"Kyoto." Zekram answered.

"Oh boy you really are stupid; Kyoto is my grandmother's territory." Ichigo replied.

"Your Grandmother. Just who are you boy?" Zekram asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Demi-Primordial son of the Greek Primordial God Ouranos and Major Shinto Goddess Masaki, Grandson of Amaterasu and Takamimusubi on my mother's side and the Primordial Gods Lord Abyss and Lady Chaos on my father's side. I would hope and pray that neither my parents or grandparents discover what you've done old man otherwise the end of Bael family is assured." Ichigo said just as his phone rang.

"Hello."

" _Ichigo we just found Yuzu and Karin in hotel room with Diodora Astaroth and they were tied up is there something you want to tell me?"_ Amaterasu said.

"Oh Yeah about that grandma, some old fucker named Zekram Bael had them kidnapped to try and force me into a peerage in order to keep tabs on me." Ichigo said.

" _He did what! You tell that boy I'm on my way. He is well overdue for and ass chewing."_ Amaterasu said and hung up the phone.

Just then there was a flash of light as Amaterasu flashed to the Underworld gave her grandson a hug and sent Zekram a glare that would have made Lucifer and the God of the bible both shit their pants. The power she was giving off and the look in her eyes told everyone there that this was not a woman they should fuck with and so they gave her a wide birth.

Amaterasu walked up to Zekram looked him dead in the eye and punched him the face so hard it sent him cartwheeling across the landscape.

"You dare kidnap my granddaughters and threaten my grandson with their safety if he doesn't join a peerage how stupid can you be you ignorant little brat. You may indeed be the oldest devil in the underworld but I am far older and more powerful than you are. I figured that you would have learned your place by now but I guess I was wrong. For your transgressions against my family I sentence you an undetermined amount of time in a Shinto prison, your powers will be sealed and you will not see your family or anyone you love for the term of your sentence. You should consider yourself lucky that it was me and not my husband that came here otherwise the underworld would be wiped out and every single being that lives here devil and fallen angel alike would be dead or dying." Amaterasu said.

"How can you do this; you have no authority over me. I was only attempting to maintain the status quo; it is our duty to maintain the balance of the world!" Zekram exclaimed.

"It is not your responsibility to maintain the balance, that duty falls to the gods and their representatives which you are neither, GUARDS!" Amaterasu shouted as the guards flashed in.

"Yes Lady Amaterasu you summoned us." They replied.

"Yes. Take this arrogant old man to our prison, seal his powers, throw him in the deepest darkest hole where no one will ever have to see his ugly face again and let him rot!" she shouted.

"Yes Lady Amaterasu." They said and vanished.

To Be Continued….

AN: okay a couple of things, One I know I said in an earlier chapter that Tsukuyomi was Amaterasu's husband I was wrong and that oversite has been corrected. Two Next chapter will start off with a short and I mean short confrontation between Indra, Ichigo and Amaterasu basically Indra gets his ass handed to him but he will come into play later on in the story as will the Khaos brigade. Three for those of you haven't voted yet go to my profile and cast your vote in the poll you've still go plenty of time as the percy jackson aspect of this story will not begin for at least two or three more chapters yet. Remember the poll is crucial to the development of my story so please cast your vote. Alright that's it for announcements as always R&R and no flames they will be ignored.

Fanficlover2017


	6. Chapter 6

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Six: A family reunited

 **Zanpaktou**

 _Thoughts/telephone conversation_

 _Hogyoku/Kessho_

Beta credit goes to:iNF3RNALHAV0C

(AN: If you haven't already done so go to my profile and cast your vote or send me a PM. You've only got one more chapter to go after this before the poll closes so hurry!) On with the show!

 **Underworld**

Just then, Amaterasu felt a presence she had not felt in two thousand years. "Indra I know you're there come on out." She said.

"My, My, lady Amaterasu quite the show you just put on. I was hoping Zekram could keep your foolish grandson in line but it seems that duty will fall to me now. However, I'll give you a chance either you keep him under control or I will." Indra said.

"Bala." Ichigo said as the blast of blood red energy hit Indra few seconds later blowing his right arm off.

"Old man you seem to be blissfully ignorant of your own limitations and the fact that I have none." Ichigo said.

"Indra the members of my family are ranked in the strongest beings in existence myself included, if you wish to test the limits of your abilities against my own I will be more than happy to indulge you but it will be a fight you will not walk away from. Before you leave I will give you the same information I gave Zekram, if you go near my family or anyone I care about for any reason you even look at them cross-eyed I will kill you understand." Ichigo said as his eyes began to glow bright red and his reiatsu being to weigh Indra down.

Indra nodded his head to acknowledge that he understood Ichigo and he was allowed to leave, only a puddle of golden ichor was left behind which evaporated after a few minutes.

"Gentei Rein." Ichigo said as he reapplied the seal on his powers and resealed his bankai. As he, did Rais saw him without his armor as she called it and was once again ogling him, as was every other female there?

"So Rias-Chan now that you've seen him what do you think?" Sirzechs asked.

Rias couldn't say anything as she was too busy debating on whether or not to strip and let Ichigo fuck her right there giving everyone a show. When she was finally able to compose herself she said, "Onii-chan I'll be joining Ichigo as his fiancé, when he leaves so to shall I."

"Very well Rias-Chan I'll will inform our parents but they will want to meet your new fiancé." Sirzechs said.

"That's fine but I think you had bet inform Ichigo's family of my decision as well." Rias said.

A few minutes later Amaterasu came up to Rias and Sirzechs and said, "So Sirzechs-Chan this is the younger sister I've heard so much about."

"You know about me Lady Amaterasu?" Rias asked.

"Certainly my dear and just Amaterasu is fine or Ama-Chan either works in my family we don't stand on ceremony and formalities, a fact you'd better get used to it if you are to join the family one day." She said.

"You mean you would actually want a devil to join your family? What about the other Gods and Goddesses in the Shinto realm?" Rias asked.

"Oh Rias don't sell yourself short you're a beautiful young woman and any man or god would be lucky to have you. However, if you're that worried about it we could just make you a devil goddess. It hasn't been done in over a thousand years but it is possible for us to grant you Sona-Chan godhood as well as your families." Amaterasu said.

"But what about our peerages what would happen to them?" Rias asked.

"Oh we would give them Immortality, they could still die but only if they fell in battle." Amaterasu replied.

"Besides my husband Takamimusubi and I are the highest in heaven right now. It was unanimously voted that I replace Izanagi as ruler after what he did to Izanami. When I replaced my father, we took his powers and domains and transferred them to me elevating my status equal to that of a primordial deity. The council also voted to lower his to that of a minor god and sentenced him to an eternity as a lower shine god on earth he cannot leave the grounds of the shrine without mine or my husband's permission if he does he fades immediately."

"Excuse me Ama-Chan what do you mean fade?" Rias asked.

"It means, Rias-Chan, that he truly dies and cannot reform. You see, Rias-Chan, when a god or goddess is injured fatally they do not die, they simple reform after a few decades but if the injury occurs in their divine form or enough damage is incurred that they do not have the energy to reform then they fade from existence entirely never to return in other words they truly die." Amaterasu said.

"But with being a minor god he should still have plenty of energy so why would he fade if he left his shrine?" Rias asked.

"Because my dear at the end of his trial millennia ago all his divine power except what was needed for him to live was drained from him and transferred to my wife and now the two of us rule Takamagahara or the Shinto Realm of heaven." Takamimusubi flashed in and answered Rias question.

"Dear could you tell me why there is a devil in our prison?" Takamimusubi asked his wife.

"The idiot was foolish enough to kidnap Karin and Yuzu-Chan to try and force our grandson into a peerage, and then try to make excuses to justify his actions; needless to say I didn't like his reasons so I imprisoned him." Amaterasu said.

"You know the Bael and Gremory Families won't like that." Takamimusubi said.

"They don't have to like it just accept it either way I don't really care. I hope they are thankful I just imprisoned him and didn't kill the fucker which I could have easily. They better thank me for at least that much." Amaterasu said.

"Sirzechs-Chan why don't we all go to Gremory manor. The other Satan's and their peerages are welcome to attend, Rias, Sona, and their friends and Peerage's as well as the Bael family. Could you set that up from me?" Amaterasu asked.

"Certainly I can do it on the way." Sirzechs replied.

 **Gremory Family Manor**

"You did what to my grandfather!?" The enraged Bael family head screamed.

"I imprisoned your idiot grandfather for kidnapping my grandchildren and trying to force my grandson to join a peerage or watch his sisters die. If I were you little boy I would lower your tone with me or you will share his fate!" Amaterasu said with a layered voice as she flared her power.

"Now Mrs. Gremory my husband and I are here today to propose a marriage between our families." Amaterasu said once she calmed herself down.

"No. Rias Gremory cannot marry your grandson as he is not a devil, our ancient laws and customs forbid it. But she can marry into our family as compensation for what you've done today." The Bael family head said smugly, thinking that he had won this.

"I'm afraid he's right Amaterasu only devils and fallen angels can intermarry. There is nothing we can do about that." Venelana Gremory said.

"Oh but there is. Do you really think I would come all this way to propose the joining of our two families without a plan or a way to get around your ancient rules and customs? We will simply make Rias and her family Gods in the Shinto pantheon and her peerage immortal and before you ask yes, we can do that. Rias would get her own domains but she would share some domains with her husband once he becomes a god himself. Ancient rules and customs are easy to get around if you know how the system works. The Sitri clan can join her if they wish.

We would love to have them join us in Takamagahara as well. I'm sure we could find Sona-Chan and Serafall-Chan a nice god to shack up with." Amaterasu said with a wink, which turned Sona and Serafall the deepest shade of red anyone had ever seen.

"I think that would be alright provided all parties agreed." Zeoticus Gremory said attempting to move on from the innuendo.

"If you do this you will give up your place in devil society, your estates will be confiscated and any titles will be rendered null." The Bael family head said, equally as smug as before, just as Ichigo came up behind the man put Kyoka's blade to his throat and said, "If that happens your head will be the first one I cut off." As the man turned to face Ichigo and see that Ichigo's eyes were glowing red he said nothing and just back down in his chair absolutely terrified.

"For your information Bael-Kun they would continue being devils only now they would "Devil Gods and Goddesses" something that hasn't been done since Lilith." Amaterasu said only to here shocked gasps from everyone.

"You mean Lilith the mother of all devils was one of these devil gods? Serafall asked.

"Yes Sera-Chan she is, she is also my best friend and one of my closest confidants. I gave her god hood as a way of defending her from that bastard husband of hers but he somehow managed to overpower her every time. He drugged her and raped her so many times that by the time it was all over he'd tossed her aside and moved on to the next woman. He'd amassed a harem of over five-hundred women mostly his own daughters and nieces to use as baby factories not that any of them minded after all they got to fuck that bastard it didn't matter to them if he was there uncle or father or even their cousin they all wanted the bragging rights to say they were his. Most of the devils today are progeny from those unions but a select few like the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Lucifuge clans are direct blood descendants of Lilith herself, which is why they have produced some of the most powerful devils known to exist. Lilith herself started the devil race by turning Lucifer into a devil in the first place by giving him her blood. Lucifer was originally a fallen angel not a devil but through Lilith's power, he became a devil. After she made him a devil, she was quite weak and could not defend herself so he took what he wanted and began to rape her and physically abuse her until she did everything he asked out of fear." She paused to let this sink in.

"Like the god of bible Lucifer became corrupted by his power and let it go to his head, he raped and physically abused Lilith for over three-thousand years before he finally had enough devils to create workable society. After that he moved on from one woman to the next bearing child after child until it all came back to bite him in the ass. When he tossed her out on the street, Lilith vowed vengeance she could be quite spiteful and vengeful when she wanted to be and boy was she. Lucifer soon found out he pissed off the wrong woman. Lilith was walking around on the street and bumped into a man that to this day still says he is the most beautiful man alive he name is Atolocus Gremory the very first Gremory and the first true super devil, the man who by rite is the ruler of underworld through his marriage to her. Lilith and Atolocus Gremory the ancestors of the Gremory Clan. The most powerful devils known to exist and the only two Devil Gods in existence are the true rulers of the underworld. Their descendants in the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Lucifuge Clans also have the right to rule, as it is their birth rite." She again paused before turning to the Bael head

"I suggest that you do not quote the rules to me Bael-Kun when neither you nor your pathetic clan have a leg to stand on and if Lilith or Atolocus were here now and not in the Shinto realm trying to make more babies they would agree with me." Amaterasu said shocking everyone. But not as much as what happened next.

"Whoops I guess I spoke to soon." Amaterasu said as two flashes were seen and everyone saw Lilith and Atolocus Gremory flash in each with eight pairs of blue and gold devil wings UN-furled for everyone to see.

"Ama-Chan must you talk about my sex life with everyone you meet behind my back. I'm exhausted you know. My husband just made me cum harder than I ever have before when I heard you talking about me so I had to come and see what kind of trouble my dearest friend was getting herself into. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get up and walk when you've been pounded as hard as I just was it hurts like hell? By the way, nice work with Zekram I always hated the bastard." Lilith said. As everyone starred at her, they noticed she was wearing a red kimono with pink cherry blossom designs that was open in the front so everyone could see her cleavage and it was draping just enough so that it was just off her shoulders. Atolocus was wearing a red and gold that was slightly open in the front revealing his chest.

"Lily-Chan that's nothing you should've seen what my dear grandson did to Indra it wasn't pretty." Amaterasu said with an evil grin.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, so you're the young man that defeated Souske Aizen, Yhwach and the Quincy's this last time, your grandmother talks about you quite often even interrupts my private time with husband to do it. I don't mind of course I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. I've even offered to let her join us a few times but she always refused, oh well her loss." The mother of devils actually seemed sad at this

"Anyway, as I was saying your grandmother is very proud of you, she has watched over you and your sisters for many years as have I. I have always known that you would be the one to marry Rias-Chan. I have no problem with it as long as you treat her with love and respect. However, be warned once she attains godhood her sex drive will increase same as with your other lovers waiting for you back in Kuoh they will get urges that must be satisfied. I hope you have the stamina to keep up with them." Lilith said with a smile and wink.

"Ama-Chan I think it is time Atolocus and I left we were in the middle of something that you interrupted. See you later Ichi-Kun, Rias-Chan, oh and by the way, Lord Bael I will be watching you, if you attempt to interfere in anyway with lives of the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, or Lucifuge clans your fate will be far worse than Zekram's. As of now, they have full authority under the House of Lilith and their Birth rite to implement any changes they see fit and rule the underworld any way they choose. As of this moment, your title of prince is hereby revoked and given to the aforementioned clans to share. The title of the Bael Clan shall be Baron from this day forth and you shall serve them. I trust I have made myself clear." Lilith said in a commanding tone.

"Yes Lilith-Sama." Lord Bael said as Lilith and her husband disappeared in a flash.

"Now that our business here is concluded, Ichigo, I think we should go back to Kuoh and see your sisters they were worried sick about you. I expect Rias-Chan would like to meet them as well. The Gremory, Sitri, and Astaroth families are welcome to tag along if you wish." Amaterasu said as everyone nodded and she flashed them all to Ichigo's hotel suite in Kuoh.

 **Kuoh Town**

As soon as Ichigo got there, he was tackled into the ground and given a kiss by Yoruichi. "I missed you Strawberry-kun." She said. "I missed you too Yoruichi." He replied. "Where is everybody?" he asked. "They got tired of waiting for you to return so they are down at the swimming pool." She said.

"Well I'll get cleaned up and we'll go get them how's that." He said.

"It sounds good to me but first you have a duty to perform that has been neglected for a whole week and you're going to make up for it understand." Yoruichi said with a mock glare as she hurried him to bathroom and put a privacy barrier.

 **Lemon ahead (don't like don't read)**

Yoruichi pushed Ichigo back against the bathroom wall and a kiss on his lips that was full of love and needy. She hadn't seen Ichigo in almost a week and they hadn't had sex for almost a week and a half she had a desire to satisfy and the only one who could satisfy it was favorite strawberry.

"Yoruichi what are you doing you know we have guests waiting." He said

"I know and I don't care." She said taking both their clothes off. "I haven't seen you in almost a week, I want you to make love to me now our guests can wait until after I've my full serving of strawberry's." She replied. Ichigo sighed and said, "Damn why are you so hard for me to resist." As he smashed his lips against hers. Yoruichi ran her hands through his orange hair as Ichigo pleasured her. "Ichigo…" Yoruichi moaned. "Where did you learn that to do that?"

"I might have watch a few of the videos you downloaded onto my phone while I was away." He said with a chuckle. When Yoruichi raised an eyebrow he took this chance to begin fondling her breasts. Twisting her nipples in his fingers causing her to moan as he began to place soft kisses down her jaw line and chest she let out another moan then she pushed him down to the floor of the rather large bathroom she sat on his face and he knew what she wanted.

Ichigo thrust his tongue into her dripping wet pussy and ate her out. She began to give him a sponge bath. First washing his lower torso his cock and sack then moving on to his legs after that was done and all the soap was washed off she licked her lips and thrust his cock down her throat.

Yoruichi started bobbing her head and she could tell Ichigo was enjoying what she was doing because his hips started moving on their own and then without warning Ichigo came inside her mouth and then she came in his a few seconds later she moaned as he drank ever bit of her delicious nectar. They laid there riding out the high from their mutual orgasms before Yoruichi got up and told him to get up.

"Get up Ichigo I want you inside me." She said as she used her fingers to spread her pussy open to emphasize her point. Ichigo got up and thrust his cock inside her causing her to gasp as he bottomed out her pussy. Ichigo slowly pulled out of Yoruichi making her groan as she was emptied only to grasp and moan as she was filled back up.

Ichigo kept his pace taking in the moans and the look of heavenly bliss on Yoruichi's face as he pulled out and thrust himself back in every time. Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she was in heaven, she had been craving this ever since Ichigo left on his mission to the underworld. "Ichigo…" Yoruichi cooed, while kissing him. In response he cupped her breasts and began to suck on her neck. "Harder, harder, faster make me cum Ichigo."

The bathroom though large was filled with the echoes of Yoruichi's moans as Ichigo began to pump into her faster and faster. "Ichigo…Ichigo." Was all that could be heard as Yoruichi moaned his name repeatedly? Ichigo began to smirk knowing that it was him that was making such a woman scream his name as he was busy sucking her neck leaving love bites all over her delicate mocha toned skin. Yoruichi pulled face up to look at hers and said, "Ichigo I love you."

"I love you too Yoruichi, I always have." Ichigo said kissing her with all the love and passion he could muster. "Yoruichi I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed.

"Me too Ichigo I can't hold it any longer! Cum inside me!" she exclaimed. "AHHH! Ichigo! Yoruichi!" They both screamed as they came as a large burst of energy shook the room. Pulling out of Yoruichi Ichigo collapsed on the bathroom floor and she collapsed next to him after letting the high of their orgasm die down they cleaned themselves and the bathroom up and went out to their guests.

 **Lemon end**

Unfortunately, for the two lovers they were caught coming out of the master bathroom by Yuzu and Karin. The minute they joined their guests is when the Kurosaki twins decided to quiz them in front of everyone.

"Ichi-nii what were you and Yoru-nee doing in the bathroom together hum." Karin asked with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah Onii-Chan what were the two of you doing in there all by yourselves hum." Yuzu said copying her sister with a big dumb grin on her face.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san." The shy lovable Ururu said tugging Ichigo's clothes as if expecting an answer from Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"We were doing something that the three of you are too young to ask about or do and that is all you need to know." Ichigo said getting a chuckle from Yoruichi.

"I knew it you two were having sex EWW!" Karin said.

"Eww! Gross! Onii-Chan you were having sex with an old lady!" Yuzu said and then realized her mistake when her big sister looked at her cracking her knuckles with a creepy aura that would cause any normal person to drop dead from fright and said.

"Yuzu-Chan. What do you mean old lady? Hum, Yuzu-Chan? Just how old do you think I am? Come on Yuzu tell me." Yoruichi said mildly perturbed at her little sister's statement considering how sensitive she was about her age.

"I don't know Yoru-Nee I would say forty or fifty at most." Yuzu said

Ichigo chuckled and mumbled under his breath saying, "Good thing she didn't guess your real age it would blow her mind."

"Did you say something dear?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing Kitten, Nothing at all." Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi glared at Ichigo and said, "No sex for you."

"Yeah we'll see how long you can keep than up, just means more for Kukaku and Unohana then and Rias when she is ready." Ichigo said causing Kukaku, Unohana, and Rias to turn a deep shade of crimson.

Yoruichi thought about it for a second and decided she couldn't stand to be left out and said, "Okay you're right forget I said anything."

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder realizing that the conversation was going nowhere fast and decided to interject, "Yuzu let me ask you, Karin and Ururu a question. Just how old do you think Yoruichi, Unohana, and Kukaku really are be honest?" Ichigo asked.

"Well judging how pretty they are I would say they look to be around twenty three to thirty years old." Karin said.

"Yuzu, Ururu is that an assessment the two of you agree would agree with?" he asked, as they nodded in agreement.

"Well physically you are correct Yoruichi and Kukaku are both around twenty five and Yachiru is around twenty eight. However, chronologically you are incorrect. Because they were born around the same time Yoruichi and Kukaku are both around four hundred years old, while Yachiru being the oldest and most experienced soul reaper in existence right now is close to fifteen hundred years old. You see Yuzu the reason they all look so young and beautiful is because as pureblooded soul reapers that were born in the soul society once Kukaku and Yoruichi reached a certain level of power their aging slowed to a crawl or just stopped altogether. However, in Yachiru's case the age she looks now is the same way she looked when her life as a human being ended. When humans die and go to soul society, their aging stops, now there are some exceptions to the rule you remember Rukia do you not?"

Getting a nod, he continued. "Rukia was sent to the soul society with her older sister when she was just a baby. Sometimes when a soul does not have enough reiryoku to survive, they are given just enough to survive. However, sometimes this influx of excess reiryoku facilitates growth of the soul which is why Rukia looked to be sixteen or seventeen when you first met her when in truth she was about sixty five or seventy at some point after she became a soul reaper her aging pretty much stopped." Ichigo said. "Now do you understand?" They all nodded.

"None of this bothers you does it Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"No Karin it doesn't because I don't see their real age all I see are beautiful women that I consider myself lucky to be with as far as I'm concerned in this instance age is nothing more than a number." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around Yachiru from behind and kissed her neck, and got a kiss from her on the cheek in return.

"Now as far as sex and dating for you three. No dating until your eighteen and no sex until you're forty or married whichever comes first. Do not think about trying to get around that because I will know it." Ichigo said with an evil grin.

After the explanation Ichigo scooped up his sisters into a big hug and said, "Oh, I was so worried about you two. When I found out that, you had been kidnapped by that foolish devil I was ready to tear down the entire underworld to find you. I didn't know if you were alive, dead or if someone had forced you into a peerage and turned you into their servants against your will. I honestly didn't know if I'd ever see you again." He said with tears of relief as he hugged them and they hugged him back.

"Ichi-nii, why did we get kidnapped in the first place?" Karin asked.

"A man named Zekram Bael wanted to use you to keep me under control. He said that if I didn't join a peerage he would kill you, that's why I was so afraid of losing you two. I flashed back to what happened to Rukia and all our friends in the last war and it brought back some unpleasant memories." Ichigo said, "But I'm very happy that you're back safe and sound." He said giving them one last big brother bear hug.

To Be Continued…

And that's it for this chapter please R&R but no flames as they will be ignored. If you must criticize do so in a respectful manner.


	7. Chapter 7

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Seven: Champions, family and gifts Part 1

 **Zanpaktou**

 _Thoughts/telephone conversation_

 _Hogyoku/Kessho_

AN: Hello loyal readers - I Just wanted to give you a heads up before you start reading this chapter. I know that some of you will read this chapter and say "WTF is this shit?" The answer to that is quite simple, I wanted to throw you all a couple of curve balls in this chapter. The first being the true nature of the "red Versions" of Ichigo's friends and loved one's when he tried for Kyoka's bankai as well as an ability of the Soul King whom I am setting up as a member of the Shinto Pantheon although how he is related to Ichigo I will not say as it will be revealed next chapter as well as the connection to Izanagi the Japanese Goddess of the Dead for which the ground work was laid a chapter or so back. I also wanted you know that the way the fight between Ichigo and Riser ended in this chapter was done intentionally. Why you ask? Because even though this fic is set up as OOC and AU there will be some things that will be the same as they are in the anime and manga such as the fact that while Ichigo has no problem killing he also is capable of showing compassion when the situation calls for it but I also wanted to show that unlike the anime/manga Ichigo isn't ruled by his emotions that he can be cold and calculating like other characters in the series which wasn't really touched on at all. Well, that's all I got enjoy the chapter.

Fanficlover2017

 **Time Skip Ichigo POV**

It has been three months since the incidents with Zekram and Indra and life could not be better.

After I was finally accepted as Rias fiancé my grandmother and the rest of my family blessed her and then things started changing for her. Rias control over her energy and her power of destruction got so great that people started calling her a true prodigy even other members of the Bael family began to compliment her on just how good her control really was. However, that did not stop Lord Bael from causing trouble and trying to get me to cancel the engagement, which I was not going to do.

I knew that he only wanted the prestige of having her in his family to use a baby maker, considering the power she now possessed after the blessings made the equivalent of a demi-primordial like my sisters and I were. She was now equal in power to Serafall and catching up to her brother fast. Lord Bael knew this and wanted her to marry cousin in increase the power of the Bael Clan something both Rias and Sairaorg both refused to do.

Issei wasn't too happy about my marrying Rias even though he was already dating Akeno and Asia who by the way could not be happier. Issei still wanted Rias for his eventual harem and did not like the fact that I beat him to the punch on that one. What did Issei do? Like any naïve boy with an overly amped up ego he did what his pride demanded and challenged me to a fight for Rias hand.

The fight lasted all of about ten seconds, I held back of course but Rias was pissed, pissed at Issei for doing something so stupid and pissed at me for indulging Issei's pride even though she could understand why I did it. I was surprised that almost immediately after accepting me as her future husband she took to sleeping in my bed with the other ladies in very skimpy lingerie that left little to the imagination. I asked Rias if she wanted the guest room until she got comfortable with me. Rias promptly refused saying that she was my fiancé and her place was by my side, and that she felt safe with me even though we hadn't known each other that long, grateful that I wasn't a pervert like Issei and she appreciated that.

Tomorrow was the day Riser would receive his punishment, I was so busy keeping up with my training that I had nearly forgotten about bird boy. I received a note about two weeks ago from the Soul King, delivered by a member of the royal guard telling me not to give out any Zanpaktou until we met in Kyoto. The note also said that he had something else to tell me regarding my family, a secret he was keeping from me that he needed to tell me.

I was genuinely confused by what I had read especially since Karin had being bugging me for Toshiro's Zanpaktou for weeks, she was adamant that she be given his blade. I asked her why and she said that if he had not died in the war she was certain that she would have married him when she came of age, which really shocked me.

I asked her why she felt that and she told me that the two of them had already started dating in the weeks leading up to the end of the war and that she loved him dearly. His death had hit her hard although no one really knew it except our father, I hadn't been told because everyone knew how over protective I could be especially where my little sisters are concerned.

I told her that as soon as she was strong enough I would have a conversation with Hyorinmaru and go from there, and Karin was jumping for joy. I did not realize it at the time, but the blade in question had heard our conversation and agreed to become her blade as soon as she was strong enough to wield him, some of the other Zanpaktou had similar conversations with me.

Benihime wanted to go to Rias, Sode no Shiraiyuki wanted to go to Kukaku, Haineko wanted Ururu, Suzumebachi wanted Yoruichi, Itegumo wanted Unohana, and Kessho wanted to go to Yuzu. I did not really have a problem with their selections though I was surprised about Itegumo and Kessho I really was not expecting either one, considering Yachiru's power and precision with a blade I had almost expected Ryuujin Jakka. I brought it up to Ryuujin and was told that she was waiting on the right person with an extreme affinity for fire something that was needed to bring out her full potential so her bankai would not incinerate the wielder. Kessho also surprised me considering she wasn't a Zanpaktou she was a marble sized crystal ball in my chest. I asked about it and she told me that she had the ability to use her powers to create a Zanpaktou what I would call having a baby if she were human. She wanted to create a daughter and give her to my sister as a Zanpaktou she had seen how much I loved my sisters and that love had passed to her as well so she naturally wanted to give yuzu the best possible protection she could since she couldn't leave me due to being fused with my soul.

I must say thinking back Ryuujin's decision made a lot of sense. While Yamamoto had an insane amount of control with his powers and affinity for fire he just didn't have enough, his bankai would not only incinerate his enemies but himself as well as Seireitei if left active for too long so it made sense.

The Zanpaktou that I wasn't the least bit surprised about was Benihime, Suzumebachi and Sode no Shiraiyuki I thought they were all perfect matches for their future masters and made it a point to tell them for which I got big beaming smiles back in response.

I found out during my trial for Kyoka Suigetsu's bankai that the red versions of all my friends and loved ones weren't illusions after all they were the actual souls of the individuals themselves.

The Soul King had called them all before him and said that he had seen the future, and how their deaths would affect me, offered them the chance to say goodbye before they entered the cycle of reincarnation. The chance was too great for them to pass up.

The Soul King told them that he was going to cast a spell on them that temporarily transfer their souls to me and turn Kyoka Suigetsu into their home until I tried for bankai. When the day finally came, they told me everything and just as the Soul King promised said goodbye before moving on but they left me with the memory that I could share with others by using Kyoka's shikai as a conduit.

When I told Tatsuki, Keigo, and Orihime, what Mahana had said they laughed saying that was so like her saying that Mahana always used cold logic to define something, they were also very disappointed in her for turning her back on someone that had always been there for her and sacrificing his life so she could have one. Tatsuki made me promise to give her a good swift kick in the ass the next time I saw her. The goodbyes were very emotional they told me to tell everyone hello and that loved them all very much.

Kisuke, Jinta, Tessai, Soifon and Ganju said to give Ururu, Yoruichi and Kukaku and hug for them with Isane saying the same for Unohana. Tatsuki, Orihime Rukia Nell, Tia, Genryusai, and Chojiro and me a firm hug and Handshake respectively said to send everyone their regards the ladies all told me they would miss me, wished they could share my life with me, then in a single tear and they were gone.

Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku were all that was left. Toshiro said and I quote "Give Karin and hug and kiss for me and take care of her. If you don't I'll come back and haunt you forever." And just disappeared. Then Rangiku walked up to me eyes full of tears and said, "I'm sorry that I won't be there with you Ichigo no matter how much I really want to be, give those cute little sisters of yours a hug for me and tell everyone I love them." "Even though I won't see you guys you're always with me." I told her. I gave her a hug and then she disappeared. Then momo walked up and said, "I know we didn't really hang out very much but I always considered you a close friend take care of yourself Ichigo." Momo said as she gave me a hug and disappeared.

I realized then that not only was it the saddest most emotional day I'd ever had since that horrible night coming home from the dojo all those years ago, but it was in a weird way probably the best one as well or at least a close second. I had gotten the one thing I thought I wouldn't get because of the war. The one thing I thought Aizen, Yhwach, and those traitorous bastards Uryu and Ryuken had stolen from me, closure.

I had been so focused on keeping up with my training that I almost forgot to tell them everything that happened on that day so last night I gave them all hugs as I was instructed and told them everything even Rias and she was happy to be included. I showed them everything thing that happened in the war all the way up to Kyoka's bankai trial. All that day we didn't really do anything accept tell Rias and the girls stories of all our fights and adventures, everything we'd been through together and curled up on the couch with popcorn and spent the rest of the night watching movies it was truly one of the best day's any of us had in quite a while.

 **Underworld Coliseum day of Riser's punishment Ichigo POV**

I was standing in the center of the underworld coliseum waiting for Riser to hurry his lazy ass up as I had places to go people to meet and I didn't like to be kept waiting.

I suddenly decided that I had been kept waiting long enough. I took two small silver hexagonal shaped discs with two black dots on them out of my pockets, tossed them in the air to the side of me and thrust my hand outward and noticed the disc's were drawing an pattern on my arm.

When the patter got to the end of my hand I said, "Bakudo #77: Tentenkura!" just then a large white glowing box made of energy appeared in front of my hand and a loud noise signaled the completion of the technique.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" I asked as my voice sounded as though I was talking over a loud speaker.

"Riser Phoenix! Come on out here boy! Accept your punishment like a man. I have far more important things to do today than to waste my time waiting for an entitled little brat. Get out here. NOW!" I said in a commanding voice and ended the technique. I continued to wait and after ten more minutes Riser finally came out with not only his peerage but the leaders of other peerage's as well. I was not surprised that he couldn't come out on his own it should make for an interesting fight if they all attack at once, I finally get to try the flash clone technique that Yoruichi taught me." I thought with an evil grin.

Riser looked at me full of confidence and said, "This isn't gonna be a fight Ichigo, it's gonna be a massacre, YOURS!" and then he and the other peerage leaders lunged at me with weapons drawn.

I drew Kyoka Suigetsu and the fight was on. "Ichigo I'm gonna take back what you stole from me and make strong babies with Rias the strongest the underworld's ever seen, you can have her when I'm done." Riser said.

That statement seriously pissed me off and I momentarily distracted didn't see the large blade coming for my back, I dodged using 'Utsuseme' and instantly cut down my attacker. I decided after being on the defensive for the last eight minutes decided enough was enough, I used shunpo to put some distance between myself and the cowards I was facing and released Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." I said. When I released everyone heard the sound of breaking glass, I chose Riser's friends and the members of his peerage as my targets, the minute I released Kyoka Suigetsu I used the speed clone technique that Soi-Fon taught me to take down everyone but Riser. The funniest thing was the bug eyed look on Riser's face as looked around to see his friends and the members of his peerage face down in the dirt.

"It's just you and me now Riser." I said with a smirk. "What will you do now? Will you fight like a man or will you ask mommy and daddy to save like the coward you are?" I asked taunting Riser.

Just then, Riser rushed me and brought his sword down going for a diagonal slash against my chest, I brought Kyoka up to block his strike the resounding clang our blades as they meet surprised many but the most surprising thing was the shockwave that accompanied the clang that knocked many off their feet. Many in the audience did not know Riser had that kind of power but what I knew that no one else did is that it was my blade that caused the shockwave not his.

"Well, fiancé stealer are you going to give up and die so I can take back what's mine or shall we continue so everyone including my future wife can watch you die horribly. You can never hope to defeat me; my power is far greater than yours the shockwave my blade created during that last clash is proof enough." Riser said gloating.

"Give Up? Why would I do that? What you fail to realize is that my blade created the shockwave that was created during our last clash not yours. You fail to see that my power is far greater than your own." I said.

"So you're saying I'm weaker than you? Preposterous I'm a pure-blooded devil were as you are just a weak pathetic Shinigami, no way in hell you're stronger than me!" Riser screamed. "You know Ichigo after I kill you I'll be taking those other ladies too, after all no matter how much they love you they won't be able to fuck an incinerated corpse."

Just then, I became angry and one thought went through my head, _"no matter what I am going to put this ignorant fool in his place even if I have to kill him to do it!"_

"AH! AH! AH!" I laughed so loud that everyone could hear me. They probably thought I was crazy, to laugh in the middle of combat was like saying, "hey I'm distracted come and kill me I'm and easy target now."

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY BASTARD!" Riser screamed.

"You are." I said. "You fail to realize two things, One, that this entire fight I've been suppressing the bulk of my power because I didn't want to waste it on someone who wasn't worthy of it. Two, in fights such as this one it is not only about who has the most power, it's about who can use what they have and how effectively they can use it observe. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

As Kyoka's shikai was released for the second time during the fight, the sound of shattering glass was heard and Riser heard the sound of shocked gasps coming from the stands.

"What are you standing there for? I don't see what you're talking about!" Riser exclaimed.

"Look down at your body, Riser." I told him.

Looking down he saw his body riddled with cuts and gashes on his arms and legs and screamed out in pain. He also took the time to look at his peerage members and saw how badly cut up they were and then looked at me with rage-filled eyes.

"AHHH! What did you do me and my friends?!" Riser shouted

"What about your peerage riser don't you care about them also?" I asked.

"What about them? The humans are a dime a dozen I can always get more, besides peerage's consist mainly of reincarnated humans so what happens to them doesn't matter they're naught but tools to use and throw away when they no longer have any value." Riser said as he looked behind him and saw that his peerage was no longer there.

"Man you really are a cold hearted bastard I would've thought being a member of the Phoenix Clan a member of the 72 Pillars you parents would've taught you better. I guess you were out the day your parents handed out common sense and manners." I said. You know your peerage your sister included was awake the entire time you had your little tirade.

"Hey Lord and Lady Phoenix I'm gonna go ahead and teach your boy proper manners sorry if I return him a bit mangled." Ichigo said.

Just then, a large screen appeared off to the side showing Lord and Lady Phoenix. "Ichigo my husband and I know what he has done and said to your fiancé Lady Yoruichi as she is a good friend of ours and based on that and what he has said during this fight he has shamed us greatly. We did not raise our son to be so callous and heartless we do not know what has happened for him to act this way, but as of now, he is no longer Riser Phoenix. Riser from this day forward you are forbidden to carry the Phoenix name, we disown you, and you shall be cut off from all resources and financial support of the clan. You forbidden from coming in the house and shall be locked out of our home and any property the clan owns your things are in boxes outside the house and I expect them gone within twelve hours or they will be burned to ashes. Your peerage will be confiscated and you are forbidden from acquiring another for the remainder of your natural life, your king piece shall also be removed following this fight provided you survive it. I do not know what has happened to my dear sweet baby boy but you aren't him. My dear sweet baby boy would never be so callous, cold hearted and disrespectful to others as you have been, you are not my son and I never want to see again." Lady Phoenix said with tears in her eyes being comforted by Yoruichi.

"Riser, you have hurt my wife and I with your cold hearted behavior and in doing so you have shamed our family. Before you go blaming Ichigo for this know that this is not his fault for you have only yourself to blame, your behavior has caused this, and turned your life upside down. I do not know what has made you so twisted but as a result, you have turned your back on the values we passed down to you. However, in doing so you have betrayed the people that loved you the most goodbye my son this is last time I will call you that from this day forward Ruval Phoenix is the next heir of the Phoenix Clan and your younger brother Ryker is next in line after Ruval you no longer exist." Lord Phoenix said.

"Onii-Chan, I am a member of the peerage you would so easily dismiss did you mean to replace me if I didn't measure up. I trusted you, I loved you and your actions today have betrayed me on both counts. You are cruel, heartless and selfish. There was a time when I looked up to you as much as I loved and trusted you but those times are over, I hate you and I never want to see again." His sister Ravel said.

"Riser, your actions over the last few weeks have hurt people I care about, I thought you felt the same I guess I was wrong. Your callousness and cold-hearted behavior have proven to me and the underworld that you only care about yourself. If I ever see you again I will kill you provided Ichigo doesn't beat me to it." Ruval said

"Riser I agree with the rest of my family you are unwelcome in my presence and if I ever see you again Ruval will have to get in line because I will kill you myself." His younger brother Ryker told him and turned his back on him. Then the screen went away.

As Riser was in the process of getting his ass handed to him by his family Ichigo was given time to think about what he was going to do next. _"If Riser responds the way I believe he will, he will completely disregard everything that has been said and attack me head on. He does not realize that his family is testing him to see if he worthy of the 'Phoenix' name if they believe he is not then they really will cut their ties with him. If he surrenders and shows humility, which I hope he, will he will have passed their test. If Riser attacks and continues to show his arrogance and sense of entitlement he will no longer have a home to return to and thus give me the perfect excuse to try that new technique Kyoka, Kessho and I have been working on, let's just see what he does the next few minutes will tell the tale."_ Ichigo thought.

"Well Riser what will you do?" Ichigo asked. "Will you stop this foolishness and go home to your family or will you attack me and ensure your true defeat?" Ichigo said baiting him further.

"My defeat. You honestly think you can defeat me. I am a pureblooded devil and you are just a filthy mongrel sticking his nose were it doesn't belong. No Ichigo I do not plan to surrender to you I plan to kill you. I no longer have a peerage or a family to return to and it's your fault! Everything that has happened to me since you arrived has been your fault and I swear I'll make you pay for it no matter what I have to do!" Riser screamed.

"That's where you're wrong Riser; everything that's happened to you since I arrived has been your own doing not mine, yours. Your attitude drove Rias away from you, your attitude put you on the receiving end of an ass kicking by my fiancé Yoruichi, your attitude put you in this situation, and your attitude forced your family to disown you. Everything that has happened to you has been your fault, not mine. Considering how selfish and callous you've been acting it's a wonder your family didn't disown you sooner." Ichigo said.

The comment about his family must have done it because Riser rushed Ichigo. "I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, MY BRIDE, MY HOME, MY FAMILY YOU TOOK IT ALL AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT BASTARD!" Riser screamed as he brought his blade down attempting to take Ichigo's head off with a single swing.

Ichigo brought Kyoka up to block and parried the strike. It went that way for the next fifteen minutes as Ichigo parried strike after strike until he decided that he had enough of Riser's foolishness to last him a lifetime.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo screamed all the while flexing his power. "I tried to get you to see the error of your ways but you didn't want to listen! Well, this is going to end now! And just to make sure you get the point I'll use my full power against you."

"Gentei Kaijo. BANKAI! Shatter. Tsukiakari no Kessho ha, Yugure no Megami Kagami" Ichigo said as his power sored to unimaginable heights and then just disappeared. ( **AN: Tsukiakari no Kessho ha, Yugure no megami kagami means Moonlight Crystal Blades, Twilight Goddess Mirror** ) "Riser as you pass into the next life be honored that you perished by my bankai. This is the first time I've used this technique you should be honored no one has seen this until now, it's too bad that the use of this technique means that you will never see it or anything else ever again." Ichigo said in a menacing tone.

Tsukiakari no Kessho ha was a technique that Ichigo developed and modeled after Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonsakura using the blessing of the elements that he received from his grandmother Chaos and getting help from Kyoka and Kessho. Ichigo was far from mastering it but he had trained enough with it to use it in combat. Upon activation of the technique, Ichigo uses his elemental powers to create crystal clear solid blades forty feet high to act as conduits for Kyoka's illusionary powers. Tapping on one of the crystal constructs with Kyoka's blade the blades shatter into eight hundred million extremely tiny blades dancing through the air and giving opponents the illusion that nothing was there until the attack makes contact. After that, nothing would be left of the enemy but a bloody mess.

Ichigo walked up to one of the crystal blades and tapped Kyoka's blade to it and all the blades shattered. Riser began to brag and gloat that his attack did nothing and that he was going to mount Ichigo's head on his wall and take Rias back whether she wanted to go or not. This didn't set well with Ichigo as Riser began moving toward Ichigo until Ichigo said, "Riser I hope you've said your goodbye's." Ichigo the snapped his fingers and watched as all the shattered blades attacked Riser at the same time cutting him from every conceivable direction until Riser collapsed on the ground in front of Ichigo in a heap.

After Riser Collapsed Ichigo checked him over to make sure he was still breathing and called Serafall to send a medic for his opponent.

"Hey Serafall send a medic would ya!" Ichigo yelled.

Serafall came down, declared Ichigo the winner, and asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, not yet I avoided all his vital areas but considering the damage my attack did it shouldn't be long before he breathes his last. When or if he wakes he'll wish he hadn't in fact the likelihood he will ever fight again or even survive at all is quite slim." Ichigo replied.

"Gentei Rein." Ichigo said as he resealed his power and his bankai. He then made his way to the stands to see Yoruichi, Rias and the members of the Phoenix family. "Lord and Lady Phoenix I am sorry that things turned out the way they did, I was hoping that Riser would see your test for what it was and none of this would be necessary but unfortunately he just couldn't let go of his pride.

I wish I could say that your son will survive but the sad truth is he probably won't, as much as I wanted to give Riser his punishment for what he did his death is the last thing I wanted." Ichigo said.

"I too am sorry young man that your actions were needed. If only Riser had learned that there are times that pride does more harm than good none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have lost my son." Lord Phoenix said.

Just then, Serafall came running over and said, "Ichigo Riser is waking up, and he is asking for Lord and Lady Phoenix. Ichigo escorted the Phoenix family to Riser. "Mother it hurts." Riser said with tears in his eyes.

"I know babe, I know. However, you have no one but yourself to blame for your current condition. Your father and I warned you many times not to let your pride dictate your actions and now look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." Lady Phoenix said.

"Can't you do something?" Riser asked. "Not without your father's permission, he is the current head of the Phoenix Family and even I his wife must do as he says." She replied.

"Ichigo what do you think? Even though he is our son by blood this is or was his punishment so the decision is yours." Lord Phoenix said.

"Let me ask all of you a question." Ichigo said. "Regardless of everything he has done do you still love him?" He asked.

"Of course we do. We were and still are angry with him for going against the principles we taught him as a child, and for behaving in such a disgraceful manner, shaming our family. He is better than that and we all know it, even your fiancé knows it." Lady Phoenix said.

"Would his banishment remain if I were able to help him or would it be lifted?" Ichigo asked.

"We would eventually lift it. However there would be some restrictions placed upon him that him that he must abide by before and after it's lifted." Lord Phoenix said.

"Very well I will help him." Ichigo said. "Look at me Riser; I'm not doing this for your sake if I had my way I'd leave you here to die. I am doing this for your parents and your siblings but understand this, second chances are rare and very fleeting do not waste yours. If we have to do this song and dance again next time I will kill you, do I make myself clear." Riser just nodded his head.

"Soten Kesshun, I reject!" Ichigo said as an orange and red colored bubble of energy surrounded Riser reversing time and healing his injuries.

After a few moments, Riser's injuries were healed and Ichigo turned to walk away.

"Thank You Ichigo." Riser said.

"Don't! Do not thank me Riser! If you really want to show your appreciation prove to me and everyone else that you are the man your family believes you to be that's how you can thank me." Ichigo said as he disappeared with Rias and Yoruichi heading back to his hotel suite to rest up so they could make the trip to Kyoto in the couple of days.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Eight: Kyoto or bust!

 _ **Zanpaktou/Shiro/Kessho(Hogyoku)**_

Hello (people speaking)

Phone/Inner conversation

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now, on with the show!

An: On a side note, from this point forward I will refer to Unohana as Yachiru instead of Retsu.

Beta: iNF3RNALHAV0C

 **Two days after Risers punishment 6:00 a.m.**

RING! RING! Ichigo's phone rang. Annoying the five occupants of the bed next to it. Ichigo was cuddling with Yachiru, Rias, Yoruichi and Kukaku, the last of which was still snoring

"Ichigo, dear, please answer the phone I'm still sleepy." Rias said as she snuggled more into her lover's side.

"Hello?" Ichigo leant over to the dresser to pick up the annoying device.

"Ichigo, I apologize for waking you so early. Do you think you can stop by my office in the underworld before you leave?" Sirzechs asks.

"Yeah, I think I can. Why?"

"Well, the Satan's and your grandmothers have a surprise for you, call it an early wedding present." Sirzechs said.

"Okay, I'll stop by before I leave this afternoon." Ichigo said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Ichi?" Yachiru asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"That was Sirzechs. He asked me to stop by his office in the underworld before we headed to Kyoto. He said the Satan's and my grandmother have surprise for me, an early wedding present to use his exact words." He replied.

"Okay, but could you give us a few more hours? We're comfy right now." She replied, squeezing his muscular chest as though it was a lifeline.

"I think that can be arranged. I wasn't planning on moving for at least another three hours so let's get some more sleep." He said with a slight smirk only to receive a smile and a peck on the lips from Yachiru in return.

 **Three hours later**

Yachiru and Kukaku were already up and in the kitchen eating breakfast when Ichigo woke up again, gingerly removing himself from the grasp of Yoruichi and Rias to get up and get dressed.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Yoruichi and Rias asked as they woke up having missed the warmth Ichigo's body provided and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"To the underworld. When he called a few hours ago, Sirzechs asked me to come and see him." He replied.

"If you'll wait and let us get dressed Rias and I will go with you. Won't we Rias-chan" His favorite feline lover replied.

"Of course. While you talk to nii-sama I can stop by and say hello to my parents. Rias said.

"Okay. Yachiru, Kukaku! Can you two start packing while we're gone?" He asked.

"Okay, Ichigo. We should be done or pretty close by the time you get back. Say hi to Grayfia for me." Kukaku said.

"Will do, be back soon. Tell the girls where I am so they don't worry." He replied as he, Rias and Yoruichi left.

 **Underworld Sirzechs office fifteen minutes later**

As soon as Ichigo, Rias and Yoruichi got to the underworld they split up. Ichigo, Yoruichi went to the meeting with Sirzechs, and Rias went to visit her parents. Sirzechs was sitting in his office when someone knocked on his door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in Ichigo." He said.

"Good morning, Sirzechs. You said you wanted to see me before I left." Ichigo replied.

"Yes I did. I wanted to give you this." Sirzechs said as he handed Ichigo a case that was about fourteen inches long and four inches deep.

Ichigo opened the case and saw sixteen chess pieces. One king piece, one queen piece, two bishops, two knights and two rooks all of which were gold. The pawn pieces were silver. Ichigo was immediately confused.

"Sirzechs I thought I made it clear I wasn't joining any peerage." Ichigo said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Look closer Ichigo. The chess pieces in that case are completely different from the normal ones. Normal chess pieces like the one in my hand are white and mutation pieces like the one on my desk are red. The pieces in that case are gold and silver respectively. Do you know what this means?" He asked.

"No I don't." Ichigo replied, still confused.

"Well allow me to explain it then. Your grandparents came to me and the other Satan's after the Indra incident and wanted to look at the chess pieces and all information relating to their creation. Now, normally that information is kept extremely confidential so naturally we asked why." he paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, before continuing.

"Lady Chaos and Lady Amaterasu said that it was to assist you in the future. When asked how they said that upon the acceptance of your King piece the individuals chosen to be in your peerage would get an increase in power and that, they would for the most part be immortal. However, in the case of devils the piece would merge with their current chess if they had one and increase their status from low and medium class to high class and low-level ultimate class devils while at the same time giving them absolute control over their power and abilities and near infinite life spans. The number of wings they have would also increase from just two, all the way as high as eight maybe even twelve or even higher like Lilith's depending on the individual." He waited for a response but Ichigo was being uncharacteristically quiet, trying to soak up this much new information could be difficult.

"The abilities the king piece would give you would be telepathy to keep in touch with your peerage members and absolute control over your already monstrous strength. Also, that gigai you're currently wearing would be modified so that you could go to any dimension you wished without having to go into your soul form but since you are going to become a god soon that last part is kind of a moot point." Sirzechs said.

"But why go that far?" Ichigo asked, confused as to why this much power was necessary.

"I think it is mainly because they want you to have your own private army to assist you in times of trouble. In addition, I believe they are concerned about you and what your future holds. You will soon be dealing with a great deal of arrogance and paranoia from certain members of the Greco/Roman Pantheon and they wanted to make sure you would have a strong support base. Also, Ichigo, if I may, I believe I know where those pieces would serve you best." Sirzechs said.

"Where?" Ichigo replied.

"Well, I am sure are aware that Riser's peerage was recently taken from him by order of his parents. Riser is currently forbidden to have a peerage or participate in rating games until he has proven himself worthy and mature enough to handle the responsibility, that said, his former peerage is up for grabs and have all expressed interest in serving you." Sirzechs replied.

"But, how do they know of this or the fact that these pieces even exist?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, they were in this very office along with the Phoenix family talking with me when Lady Chaos and Lady Amaterasu came by to drop the pieces off and all immediately expressed interest in joining you on your journey." Sirzechs replied.

"But how is that possible? It was my understanding that once separated from their king peerage die. So my question is how are they still alive?" Ichigo replied.

"Yes Ichigo, they should have but they didn't. I suspect your grandmother Lady Amaterasu has something to with that, she is basically a primordial deity in terms of class so it wouldn't be beyond her abilities to do something like this." Sirzechs replied.

Just then, a vortex opened up Sirzechs office and out came Lady Amaterasu, Lord TakamiMusubi, Lord Tsukuyomi, Lord Susanoo, Lady Izanami, Lady Chaos, and Lord Abyss. These gods were Ichigo's grandparents and aunts and uncles respectively although he wasn't sure what the stranger, Lady Izanami, was to him or why she was here but he did get a sense of familiarity with her almost as if she were family.

"You are indeed correct Sirzechs-chan. But, it wasn't just my doing Ladies Chaos and Izanami had a part in it as well." Amaterasu said as she walked up and gave Ichigo a hug. "Ichigo-chan when are you going to hurry up and give me some great-grandchildren to spoil?"

This question caused Ichigo to turn beat red in embarrassment and Yoruichi laugh her ass off at her favorite strawberry's somewhat prudish nature.

"Shut up grandma. It'll happen when it happens." He replied, to which everyone laughed.

"Ahem!" Ichigo cleared his throat and asked, "Shouldn't we be discussing something important instead of making fun of me? And who is she? Not to be rude but we haven't met." he asked pointing at Izanami.

"Indeed we should. Now Ichigo, Ladies Chaos, Izanami and I did this to not only give the devils in question a second chance and potentially a better life but to give you and army of your own one that you can train and take care of. Yoruichi, before you ask they will not be joining Ichigo's growing harem if that is what has you and Rias-chan are worried. These girls just need a place to call home some place stable and safe. Riser's actions and subsequent betrayal of their trust shattered their world, Riser was their King, their everything and when he tossed them aside like a broken toy the way he did it was as if their world ended. Riser's younger sister Ravel was affected by this the most, her heart did not just break it shattered and she shut herself off in her room completely. Ravel wouldn't speak to anyone or eat anything she even went as far as to try and kill herself and would have succeeded if I hadn't decided to come and check on the poor girl." Amaterasu explained.

"Where are they now?" Ichigo asked.

"They are currently guests of Lord and Lady Phoenix. However, I am going to pick them up and take them to the Kyoto temple before I leave, you can talk with them when you arrive this afternoon. By the way, Ichi-kun, my temple is where you will meet your fifth wife Yasaka and her daughter Kunou, Yasaka and her daughter Kunou-chan are both youkai, Kitsune to be precise. Now, three weeks from today you shall marry Rias, Kukaku, Yoruichi, Yasaka and Yachiru in a traditional Shinto wedding ceremony and after that, you and your wives shall become a Shinto God and Goddesses respectively. After that, we will suppress your divine powers with a seal that can only be released by each of you so that the Greek Pantheon sees you as Demi-Gods and Goddesses. Then, you will go to Long Island, New York USA were camp half-blood is, that is where your true journey will begin." Amaterasu said.

"However, you needn't worry about that now. By the way, this is your uncle Susanoo and your aunt Izanami, and no, they are not married in case you are wondering but her husband is someone you know very well and you will meet him in Kyoto this afternoon. I do not want to tell you too much because then I will not have anything to surprise you with later. Now, as for why Izanami here the fact remains that she wanted to meet you now instead of later in Kyoto. She and her husband are very busy managing their domains and this is the first time in eighteen hundred years that she was able to take a break. She has watched over you and your sisters for many years and wanted to meet you for so long but she never could find the time. As for the domains she wields she is a Primordial and the Shinto Goddess of Death and ruler of Yami the Japanese Underworld. Now, since I said my piece I'll see you this afternoon." Amaterasu said as she and the other deities vanished.

"Okay, so... that was interesting." Ichigo said, completely understating the whole event.

"I would say so Ichigo. However, the one thing that still bugs me is why did they feel the need to keep so many secrets from you and your sisters in the first place. I mean it is not as if the three of you were not safe, your father was always there as was Kisuke and myself so what are they hiding that would be necessary to keep the three of you in the dark for so long. Yhwach and your mother I get but there has to be more to it than that. I suggest you find out this afternoon, they are hiding something and it has nothing to do with meeting your extended family or getting married." Yoruichi said.

"You know Ichigo, Yoruichi has a point there is something they aren't telling you and it would be wise of you find out what that is exactly. However, I have a theory of my own and it regards your mother, but I will not say anything because it isn't my place to say and spill their secrets we will just have to wait until this afternoon to find out if I am right." Sirzechs said.

"Can't you give me a hint at least?" Ichigo asked.

"Very well Ichigo. What I am about to say is part of your family's history and that of the entire Shinto pantheon. Long ago before any of us were born the Shinto pantheon were embroiled in a devastating war one that very nearly brought about their destruction. A single god's selfishness and desire for more power nearly wiped the Shinto realm and all of Japan. The name of this god was Yamata no Orochi the Shinto serpent god of snakes, grass, rice and storms. History tells us that this whole war started because not only because he was dissatisfied with the way Heaven was being run at the time but also because he did not like his domains and felt he was weak because his domains were weak and wanted change them for domains that are more powerful. What he did not realize was he was given those domains because he was the best suited to control them."

"Anyway long story short, he was defeated and leapt away to lick his wounds. Ichigo keep in mind that this nothing more than a legend and while it is part of Shinto history I honestly don't know if it is even true so bare that in mind when you speak to your grandmother as I have no idea if it is even true and if it is she may not appreciate me telling you." Sirzechs said.

"Are you afraid of my grandmother Sirzechs?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I am Ichigo. Only a completely fucked up moron would ever claim to have no fear, besides there are times when fear can be a healthy thing. Now I suggest you go meet up with Rias she is probably waiting for you at Gremory Manor along with my parents, Grayfia and my son Millcas." Sirzechs replied.

A few minutes later at Gremory Manor

Ichigo and Yoruichi just arrived at Gremory Manor and shown to the patio out back by one of the servants of the Manor.

"Ichigo-kun, it's good to see again." Venelana said as she gave Ichigo a hug, which he returned.

Zeoticus Gremory came out a minute later saw Ichigo standing there talking to his wife with his arms around his daughter from behind. He walked over slapped Ichigo on the back and said, "Ichigo, my boy, it's good to see you again. What have you two love birds got planned for today?"

"Nothing much really. I just came to pick up Rias after my meeting with Sirzechs so that we could make our way to Kyoto this afternoon." Ichigo replied blushing slightly at the 'love birds' comment.

"What? Leaving so soon? But you just got here and you haven't even met your future nephew yet." Venelana said.

"Well I guess Rias and I can spare a few more minutes. Where is the little guy?" Ichigo replied with a small smile.

"Aunt Rias!" a voice shouted from behind, a minute later Rias found herself tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Millcas!" She exclaimed returning the hug. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Millcas, I want you to meet someone. This is Ichigo, My fiancé and your future uncle." Rias said.

"So you are the one my Tou-san and Kaa-san have been talking about the last two days." Millcas said with an oddly suspicious look on his face for someone so young.

"I am. Do I meet with your approval little guy?" Ichigo asked.

Millcas just nodded his head and said, "You got Rias ba-chan away from the bad man and made her happy, Kaa-san has been smiling a lot lately to so thank you." Millcas said as he hugged Ichigo.

"Millcas, I'll tell you something, I don't believe anyone is inherently bad, sometimes it's the path they put themselves on that is bad and they make the wrong choices. That is what Riser did he chose to follow the quick and easy path and it got him in trouble. Just make sure you don't do the same okay." Ichigo said. Millcas nodded his head and he returned the hug.

"Hello Ichigo." Grayfia said coming up behind him.

"Hello Grayfia. Wow, that's different. I never thought I'd see you in a dress." Ichigo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grayfia asked narrowing her eyes.

"Calm down Grayfia. I just meant that since I always see you in a maids uniform that I figured that's how you always dress." He replied.

Grayfia smiled and said, "Relax, Ichigo I only wear the maid outfit when I work with my Husband, any other time I dress like this."

Looking at Grayfia Ichigo had to admit that she looked good in what she was wearing. Grayfia was wearing a lite blue strapless dress that exposed her generous cleavage. The dress had a slit down either side of her dress that allowed free movement of her legs; she was wearing three-inch heels that were the same color as her dress. As she sat down she crossed her legs just to flash Ichigo and let him have a peak, Ichigo could tell that Grayfia, her niece, Yoruichi and Yachiru were a lot alike because they all like to wear extremely skimpy G-strings or in some cases go commando, which he did not mind one bit.

"Grayfia, I can tell that you, Rias, Yoruichi and Yachiru are a lot alike in your choice of underwear. The four of you really like G-strings." Ichigo said.

"Anything wrong with that?" she asked. While Millcas just looked at his mother with the innocence of a child in his eyes and asked her what a g-string was, she just blushed and told him to forget about it.

"Not a thing. In fact, Yoruichi and Kukaku walk around the house naked and Yachiru walks around topless. Hell, Kukaku does not wear underwear of any kind when we go out, even when wearing a dress so why would you think I was taking issue with your style of dress. If I took issue with the way you dress that would be the same as taking issue with the way my fiancé's dress and I am not that stupid." Ichigo said.

"Oh and why is that Ichigo-kun?" Venelana asked.

"Because I am marrying them and doing so would be the same as saying they look ugly which I don't believe, not only that but being in the doghouse for next few hundred years and denied sex for the same amount of time is not something I would find enjoyable." He replied only to get a smile from his future mother-in-law.

"I am impressed Ichigo-kun the ladies have you trained quite well." She said.

"Venelana, training has nothing to do with it. I saw my goofball of a father do the exact same thing and what happened afterwards wasn't pretty." He replied. "But Mom's Punishment was…" he stopped to cover Millcas' ears, "Mom's punishment was to ride him so long and so hard that the case of blue balls he got from it caused him to walk funny for almost two weeks, and unfortunately I had heard every bit of his punishment and I've tried very hard to forget about it." Ichigo said as he shivered just thinking about it.

Yoruichi cracked up and started rolling on the ground. "Yeah that sounds like something Masaki would do. Only she could take something that is supposed to feel good and turn it into a punishment, your mother has quite the sadistic streak in her." She said.

Ichigo helped Yoruichi off the ground and wrapped his arms around her. "Ichigo we really need to get going so we don't get behind schedule. Your grandmother and the rest of your family is waiting for us in Kyoto." She said.

"You're right Yoruichi. Well guys it's time for us to go but we will see you at the wedding in Kyoto." Ichigo said.

"Indeed we shall young man; you take good care of my little girl you hear." Zeoticus said.

"Of course Pops, I'll see you all in a couple of weeks." Ichigo replied as he look down and saw a sad look on Millcas' face. "What's wrong little guy?" he asked.

"I only just met you and you're going away." Millcas said as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

Ichigo picked him and said, "Look Millcas it isn't permanent you'll see us at the wedding in couple of weeks and maybe if you're a good boy I could be swayed into letting you live with me for a little while with your parents' permission of course."

"Really!" Millcas exclaimed

"Really. However, you have to be good and you must understand the amount of time you get to stay is entirely up to your parents. I will not go behind their backs and go against their wishes understood." Ichigo replied.

"Hai, Ichigo nii-chan!" Millcas exclaimed giving Ichigo a hug.

Ichigo waved goodbye to his future family and then he, Rias and Yoruichi left the underworld and went back to the hotel room in Kuoh.

Upon their arrival, they could see that everything was packed and ready to go so they helped Ururu, his sisters, Yachiru and Kukaku pack everything in the car and they set off for Kyoto.

"Yoruichi would you call the Arisawa's and tell them to bring all of mine and Tatsuki's friends including Mahana and ask them to meet me at Kyoto Temple tomorrow?" Ichigo asked as he gave Yoruichi his phone.

"Sure Ichigo, but do you really think they'll come?" she asked.

"Tell them that I am fulfilling the will and final requests of our friends and if they wish to know what that is then they need to meet me. Also, tell them to drag that little bitch Mahana by her ears all the way here if they have to, it is time for her to be put in her place. I will no longer permit her to call me a murderer and get away with it." He replied.

To be continued…..

An: As an apology for not updating in a while and as a belated Christmas present for all my readers I decided to gift you all with a double chapter release that's right two chapters in one. Now please note that I want to get this out so this release will not be sent to beta as I have gone over it and corrected any errors I found for the most part. I will however send it to beta after its release. I just want to get this new chapter out to my readers, as a thank you I will make the next release of my other stories double chapters as well. Happy New Year and enjoy :)

Chapter Nine: Kyoto or bust! Part 2

 **Unknown location**

"AHHH!" A man sitting on a throne screamed in pain. "Curse you Ichigo Kurosaki I'll get you back for taking my arm. THIS IS FAR FROM OVER YOU BASTARD!"

"Aw. Poor wittle Indra you got your arm blown off because you decided to challenge two of the most powerful beings in existence and decide to blame them for your monumental fuck up when you were clearly at fault." an unknown presence said making itself known form the shadows.

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" Indra shouted.

"Very well." Came the reply as the man stepped out of the shadows

"Shiva, what are you doing here?! Come to mock me have you?" Indra said with a sneer.

"Yes. If I were so inclined I could kill you right here but defeating you with one arm would hardly be a challenge. After all, unlike you I still have both my arms because I wasn't the fool that thought he could challenge Ichigo Kurosaki and come out of the encounter without a scratch to show for it." Shiva said with a mocking grin.

"He got the drop on me with that energy blast nothing more." Indra replied indignantly.

"Ha! 'Got the drop on you' my ass! You challenged someone far stronger than you will ever be and got your ass handed to you. Saying he got the drop on you is nothing more than a cowards excuse. Well, I think I shall go and meet my new favorite demi-god anyone capable of maiming you like that is worthy of my respect. Chow." Shiva said and disappeared leaving Indra to stew in self-pity.

 **Time skip 75 minutes later**

"Ichigo, Mrs. Arisawa said she'd be there, surprisingly Mahana agreed to come without so much as a complaint." Yoruichi said.

"She did?" Ichigo replied questioningly.

"Yes she did." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"From what I was told she feels guilty about how she spoke to you and wishes to make amends." Yoruichi replied.

"Hn. I'll believe that when I see it." Ichigo said.

 **Meanwhile on Olympus**

"SILENCE! I grow tired of this pointless bickering. Now Artemis begin." Zeus said to his daughter.

"Yes Father. The number of monsters have been steadily increasing lately and while the reason for this is unknown to us, I believe it should be taken as a sign that something big is about to occur." She informed the other olympians.

"What do you mean Artemis?" Hera asked.

"My hunters and I have been hunting down more monsters lately not to mention dealing with more monster attacks at my camp sometimes upwards of 3 attacks each week. If I had to guess I'd say that they are running from something and we're just getting caught in the middle." Artemis replied.

"What do you mean running from something? What, if anything, besides us could frighten a monster?" Persephone asked.

"I agree with my daughter, something or someone strong enough to force monsters to flee in the numbers you describe is worth watching out for." Demeter said.

"Ah come on you guys are pussies, just point me in the direction of this thing were ever or whoever it is and I'll go kill it myself." Ares complained.

"Ares you're nowhere near as strong as you think you are." Aphrodite said glaring at Ares.

"Shut up whore, you're just mad because I won't let you blow on my dice anymore." He replied with an overconfident, lecherous grin.

"'Let me blow on your dice anymore'! Listen to your better, you arrogant boy, I was the one that allowed you into my bed, I was the one that 'blew on your dice' willingly for so many centuries and I honestly don't know what I ever saw in you, mister quick shot. Oh sure you'd come by hop in my bed, grunt and thrust as hard as you could for all of five minute and then blow your load. I gave you the best centuries of my life only to fake it every time we were in the sack; I never came once with you it really is a shame all the fun of sex and no reward. I can get more action out of a dildo and my own two fingers than I ever got out of you." Aphrodite said with an dominant smirk, looking over to see Hermes, Apollo and Poseidon rolling on the floor in laughter while the other ladies just snickered at Ares expense.

"YOU BITCH!" Ares said as he lunged for her only for her to punch him square in the face sending him cartwheeling through his throne and through the wall behind. Aphrodite went and picked him up and threw back into the throne room at the feet of his parents Zeus and Hera.

Aphrodite picked Ares up by the throat with her left hand and started delivering body shots with her right; by the time she was done, she left him in the middle of the throne room in a pool of his own ichor.

"Listen here, boy, and listen well." She said with her foot on his throat standing in front of his parents just to get the point across. "Out of all the gods in this room I was born first. I was born from the flesh and blood of the Primordial God Ouranos which means I am his daughter, it also means that in terms of power I have more than every god in this room combined do you know why? It is because of my domains, sure, my primary domains are love, beauty, lust, sexuality and procreation but I chose those. The domains that my grandmother Lady Chaos and the fates gave me are war, sky, lighting and destruction; I have just chosen to keep them concealed and use them only when the need requires it. That said if you ever attempt to touch me again or even look at me cross-eyed and I will erase you from existence and not even your parents will be able to stop me understand." she said getting a sheepish nod from him.

"Oh, one more thing Zeus, you rule Olympus only because the Primordial counsel allows it, keep screwing up the way you have been and that will change. While I have no desire to take your place I am sure the fates will be able to find someone far more honorable than you to do so. I suggest you watch yourself, boy." Aphrodite said flaring her power as she sat down.

Just then, a flash of light lit up the room and the Gods could see the fates standing in the middle of the throne room. However, not in their older forms but in their true forms that of three very beautiful young women.

"Lady Fates, uh, How can I be of service?" Zeus asked, trying to recover from the shock of Aphrodites outburst.

"Silence boy! Aphrodite is correct, in fact your replacement has already been chosen for you by the Primordial counsel. A young demi-primordial has been chosen but we will not tell you who he is, you will find out when it is time and not before." Clotho said.

"I proved myself worthy! I need not ask for permission to rule from you or anyone least of all these so called Primordials which no one has ever seen, they probably all faded long ago if they even existed at. Now remove yourself from my mountain!" Zeus demanded.

"Watch yourself boy. We do not need your permission to be here or anyone else's. Like our mother Ananke the Primordial Goddess of Necessity and Inevitability we are also Primordials we are the personification of fate, life, destiny and death we maintain the balance and you would do well to remember that unless you want your life string cut." Atropos said.

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked sinking into his throne.

"We have come to speak with Hera, Artemis, Hestia and Aphrodite and before you ask Zeus it is none of your concern." Lachesis said.

"Anything that involves my wife is my concern witch!" Zeus screamed in anger at the women who were seriously disrespecting him, at least in his mind.

"Silence boy! We have already nullified your marriage to Hera as your behavior tells us that you never really cared for her in the first place." Lachesis said as the wedding ring on Hera' finger snapped in half and clanged as it hit the floor. Hera just looked at the severed bond with wide eyes.

"Come along ladies, there is much to discuss." Clotho said and in a bright flash of light, they were gone.

 **In Kyoto after Ichigo's Arrival**

"Ichigo!" Masaki called out, running towards her son and daughters.

"I hope your journey wasn't too eventful." She said.

"Not really. Just a little anxious to get here and find out all these secrets that have been kept from me." Ichigo said with an accusatory tone.

 _WHACK!_

"OW! Mom what the hell was that for? _WHACK!_ Mom would you cut it out!" Ichigo yelped as twice his mother smacked him on the head.

"That was for your cursing. Once at my grave in Karakura and once in front of me just now. You know better, your father and I raised you better so start acting like it!" She yelled.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I know, Mom, I know. The war just affected me more than I thought it would. I mean first the man I thought of as a brother openly betrayed me along with his father whom I later found out was technically my uncle, and then those same two people or I guess I should say monsters tracked down and killed a lot of people I cared about. It was like Uryu took everything we'd been through all the pain, all the struggle everything we did as comrades, as brothers in arms, and spat it right back in my face like it had just been erased, like it never happened." Ichigo said.

"Do you have any idea what that feels like? No, I didn't think so. Uryu was like a brother to me, Ryuken was like an uncle and they both turned their backs on me and joined the enemy all for sake of revenge, because they felt life had screwed them in some way and they were going to make everyone regardless of innocence or guilt pay for it. Then, if that wasn't bad enough I was forced to kill those same two individuals because if I didn't billions would have died. Such an experience is one I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, unless it was Aizen, that bastard deserves that." Ichigo said while his Mom half-heartedly thwacked him again for cursing.

"I'm sorry mom I had been holding that in for a while and needed to get it out. It wasn't a pleasant feeling." Ichigo said with tears running down his cheeks. "I am also sorry for cursing at your grave."

"It's okay I understand." She said. "And yes, I do know what that is like. Let me tell you my story, it would also explain how you came to have Quincy powers."

"Long ago there was a civil war in Takamagahara, the Shinto Realm of Heaven, it was brutal. We didn't know who fired the first energy blast and we didn't care we just wanted it over. Later we found out the culprit was a major Shinto Goddess named Sei, she was my cousin we weren't close at first but we would talk about everything from boys to our duties. Eventually we became friends but she had always harbored a deep-seated jealousy of my family and me. She always thought that it should be her family at the top of the Shinto Pantheon not mine by the time I found out it was too late. The war had begun and toward the end of the war, she stabbed me in the back in much the same way Uryu did to you."

"I was still learning about my powers and my limits and so when she confronted me she launched a massive blast of energy at me thinking it would win the war if she killed me. She was partially correct it did end the war though not in the way she thought it would. Her attack on me irreparably damaged my body to the point where I was just holding on. The penalty for her actions would have been death and for a god of any pantheon that means to fade from existence entirely but in my naiveté I wanted to give her a chance to live her own life away from the very place that caused her so much pain."

"I asked my parents and the council of elders to strip her of her divine status but let her keep some of her powers, partial immortality, and exile her to the human world, they thought it naïve of me but agreed to it anyway. Just before being exiled from heaven she left us with a curse saying, I will see all of you burn for this; my descendants shall finish what I have started. In the future it will be my family sitting on the throne of heaven just as it always should have been! I will take great joy in sending you to Yomi for this when I return. Mark my words I will return! That was the last anyone saw or heard of her for a thousand years. It wasn't long after that we had finally gotten wind of her; it was the Norse Pantheon that let us know where she was, in fact, it was Odin himself he told us she was in what is now called Germany with a husband and a son and another child on the way." Masaki said stopping to let her story sink in.

"You know, had we known who her son would grow up to be we probably would've killed them but we of the Shinto realm aren't in the habit killing unborn children." She said only to be interrupted by Ichigo. "You don't mean…" Ichigo started to say but stopped.

"That's right, Ichigo, that little boy was Yhwach himself. We all watched her closely after that watching for any sign that she was a threat or at least the boy. The years roll by, I was still bedridden, and barely holding on, Yhwach became a strong young man too strong for any normal human and unfortunately the soul society took notice and sent a soul reaper to check on them which thanks to Yhwach and Sei's rush to judgement didn't end well. They attacked the soul reaper and as a result were both Sei and Yhwach were killed." Masaki stopped once again to let everyone process this after enough time passed she continued.

"However before Sei died Yhwach stole the last vestiges of her power and entered the cycle of reincarnation with all his memories intact. Then the unexpected happened and to our horror Yhwach was born the son of the Soul King and his first wife. Our worst fears were realized but it did not end there the moment he was reborn in to the world he killed the Soul King's wife, stole a small fraction of the Soul Kings power not much mind you, just enough to make him a threat in the future. He was given a human body and cast out of the Soul Society as a baby only to be treated as a god by the people."

"Many years went by and that baby became a young man and that young man became an adult, he decided he needed an army to wage war and thus the Quincy were born. Yhwach went around killing hollows, which destroyed their souls preventing them from entering the cycle of reincarnation, the Soul Society decided they had had enough of his selfishness and so with a heavy heart my mother sent word to the Soul King and ordered the Quincy's destruction and the rest you know. However, now for the part you don't which leads to my existence and why you and your sisters have Quincy powers. The years rolled by and with help from the healing treatments I was able to get out of bed for a few hours a day until suddenly my damaged body could no longer contain my powers and immortal essence I was in a great deal of pain."

"Then something happened somewhat of a Miracle really. The original owner of my current body was born but she was weak and sickly so with very little time left I told my family and friends what I was planning said my goodbyes and transferred my consciousness and immortal essence into that baby leaving my powers and domains in Takamagahara to reclaim them upon my return. In a way I ceased to be Masaki, daughter of Amaterasu, and became Masaki Kurosaki but in reality I still remembered who I really was and upon my human death I assimilated this body and I became as I am now and the rest you know." Masaki said as she finished.

"Wait a minute. Yhwach stole your powers so shouldn't your powers as a goddess have been stolen as well?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Ah, I see you are confused about that let me explain. Only a demi-god or demi-primordial can effectively wield the powers of their divine parents or other gods and not be destroyed by them. Yhwach only had human blood and due to his divinity being permanently sealed when cast out of Soul Society; as a result, his divine powers were forever out of his reach. The night Grand fisher attacked us was the night Yhwach use Auswahlen. He knew who I really was and thought that by stealing my powers he could jump start his own divine powers. However, what he didn't know is that I was aware of him from the beginning which is why I left my own divine powers in heaven and effectively sealed away any remaining traces of my own divinity so when the time came all he got was my Quincy powers." Masaki replied.

"If that's the case why not come back to us when everything was said and done?" Ichigo asked.

"There are a couple of reasons for that. The first being obvious, I was well known around the neighborhood as the Kurosaki Clinic's hot nurse so with my face plastered all over town as a murder victim it would have been a major headache for my family to just show up again. The second is that I physically couldn't handle being killed even in my human body was a major shock and after reforming in heaven it took a while to get over. I completely healed in six months but I spent the rest of that time talking to your father, watching over you and your sisters and training. I almost came down to fight with you when you were fighting Yhwach and Aizen this last time but after seeing how powerful you were I realized you didn't need my help and chose to stay out of your way." She replied

"But how does dad tie into all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't you ask him." She replied.

Ichigo turned around and saw his father and the rest of his family standing there. "Well then, Dad, your turn." Ichigo said with a smug grin.

 **Meanwhile just inside the temple with Yasaka and Kunou**

"Well, Yasaka, you've seen my grandson as you requested what do you think?" Amaterasu asked.

"I think I'm in love." Was the only reply she heard.

"I hope so Yasaka. My grandson is 10000 times the man that asshole was, I can't believe that he walked out on you the minute he found out you were pregnant with Kunou." Amaterasu scowled.

"From what you've told me I don't doubt it." Yasaka replied.

"Well Kunou-chan how do like your new papa?" Amaterasu asked.

"I like him, he looks like a strawberry." Kunou said with a foxy little grin and her nine fox tails swaying behind her.

Amaterasu could not help but laugh at her surrogate granddaughter's comment.

"Well as soon as he is done talking with his father I will introduce you okay." She said only to get a very emphatic nod from the young kitsune.

 **Back with Ouranos and Ichigo**

"Well Ichigo you and your sisters know how I met your Mom so I won't rehash it, but I will tell you how I came to be in the Soul Society and affiliated with the Shiba clan." Ouranos said as everyone's eyes were locked on him waiting to hear his tail with rapt attention.

"Well Ichigo, long ago I was married to Gaia Primordial Goddess of the Earth. We were happy that is until we started having children. The first children we had were the giants, cyclops and hecatoncheires, I was so repulsed by how they looked that I tried to shove them back into her womb. I failed in my attempt to keep them from being born and tossed them into Tartarus, a dark and evil place at the bottom of the underworld that is very difficult to escape once you are in."

"Gaia and I then had more children called the titans, she had started to resent me for my treatment of our other children and feared I would do it again but that later became my downfall. As the years went by my youngest child, Kronus got power hungry and began to covet my throne for his own and with his mother's help, he removed me from power by using his scythe that he called 'Backbiter' to cleave me into several pieces and toss me into the sea. From the pieces of my genitals, your big sister Aphrodite was born and after that the fates came and helped restore my full body into the form you see before you."

"They took me to the Soul Society with the permission of the Shinto Pantheon and told me that there I would stay in hiding until the time came to make myself known again, took my memories, and my divinity and placed me with the Shiba clan were I took the name Isshin Shiba. I spent many years training to become a soul reaper and then the time came to return to the human world. Once there I regained my memories and divinity and met your mother who knew who I was almost immediately and the rest is history." Ouranos said.

"Wait a minute, from what grandma Chaos said Ancient Laws forbid gods from having contact with their children?" Ichigo asked

"Those are the laws put in place by Zeus, my grandson, your nephew and have no bearing here. Those laws do not apply to you or your sisters because you are demi-primordials by blood and your big sister Aphrodite is basically a primordial because my blood courses through her veins. Only the laws of the primordial council will affect you." Ouranos said.

"Now come you've got another wife eager to meet you." Ouranos said just as an overly excited blond blur came flying by and tackled Ichigo into a hug.

"Papa!" Kunou exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

"Who are you little one." Ichigo asked sitting up with the little fox girl still hugging him, slightly alarmed at the small kitsune currently calling him her father.

"Kunou is Kunou Papa. Mama really wants to meet you." She said.

"Okay lead the way." Ichigo said slightly confused.

Ichigo walked into the temple and saw his mother, grandparents and the rest of his divine family until he caught sight of a beautiful woman. She had golden blonde hair with two golden blonde fox ears with white tips and nine matching foxtails swaying behind her just like Kunou-chan.

"Ichigo come here I want to introduce you to some people." Amaterasu said.

"Alright coming." He replied

When Ichigo got there, the first thing he did was give his grandmother a hug, which she returned as Ichigo listened to his grandmother make the introductions.

"Ichigo this is Inari she is the Shinto fox goddess among other things and this Tamamo or Tamamo no Mae formally, she is the mother of Yasaka your fifth wife and Goddess from the Shinto pantheon. Speaking of whom, this is Yasaka and I see you've already met Kunou your future daughter." Amaterasu said looking down to see Kunou latched firmly on to Ichigo's leg.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Ichigo said.

"So you're the one marrying my daughter? Just make sure you treat her right! Her last 'lover' stuck around long enough to knock her up and split town soon after, so you'd better be a far shot better than him." Tamamo said.

"Yes I am the one marrying her, and of course I will treat her and Kunou with the respect they deserve." He replied.

Ichigo noticed that Inari, Tamamo, Yasaka and Kunou all had one thing in common aside from being extremely beautiful they each had a pair of fox ears and nine very bushy foxtails.

"Is something wrong Ichigo-kun?" Inari asked.

"No not at all. However, I was wondering if you are a fox goddess does that make Tamamo, Yasaka and Kunou-chan goddesses as well?" He asked.

Inari chuckled and said, "No Ichigo we are goddesses, Tamamo and I, but Yasaka and Kunou are youkai, but when Yasaka marries you both she and Kunou will become fox goddesses."

"I see." He replied.

Just then, his other four fiancés came up behind him. "Ichigo? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kukaku asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Of course, Lady Inari, Lady Tamamo, Lady Yasaka allow me to introduce Kukaku Shiba, Yachiru Unohana, Yoruichi Shihoin and finally Rias Gremory, my other four fiancés." Ichigo said.

 **Meanwhile with Artemis, Hera, Hestia and Aphrodite on the Island of the Fates**

"What did you wish to speak with us about Lady Clotho?" Hera asked.

"Always were one to get to the heart of the matter, Hera, my sisters and I always liked that about you. It is part of the reason we arranged your divorce from the idiot." She replied.

"Among other things." Atropos chimed in.

"Now we brought you here to speak privately about your destinies so that fool, Zeus, can't hear us." Lachesis said.

"What destiny? I know my destiny lies with the hunt I need nothing else." Artemis said.

"Quiet Girl! You know nothing!" Clotho shouted

"Now we have gone to Lady Styx and had each of your oaths of chastity removed and Aphrodite we have removed the curse we placed upon you. We have done this for a very specific reason." Clotho said.

"Which is?" Hestia asked.

"Because Zeus manipulated you and Artemis when he had you swear your oaths as you were never meant to be virgins for eternity. Years ago Artemis, we tested his worthiness to rule and gave him a false prophecy just to see what he would do with that information and needless to say he failed letting his paranoia run amok and caused him to make very bad decisions as a result." Atropos said.

"And now the great prophecy is upon us all because of your father's ignorance and stupidity." Clotho said.

"Artemis, Hestia and Hera we have arranged for you to marry a wonderful young man that will treat you with the respect you deserve. Hestia you will wed him first, of course, you will make him your champion first, and then Artemis and Hera will soon follow. We will not tell you much about him now only that very soon he will also marry five other women with a possibility of a female dragon and Titaness in the future." Clotho said.

"Sister we must give them more to go on than that." Lachesis said. Then receiving a nod, she continued. "This young man has Strawberry blond hair and carries two blades on his left side and one on his back that has a guard of two crescent moons one white and one black. Once Hestia discovers him the rest of you will soon after."

"Now as for you Aphrodite we have removed the curse placed upon you all those years ago and thus enable you to find your true love, but you will not find her until part of her current destiny is complete." Clotho said.

"Her current destiny? You mean my true love is a woman?" Aphrodite said.

"Yes it is. She is currently a demi-goddess and you come to her aid to comfort her in a time of great need and sorrow your love for each other will develop from there and eventually she will gain immortality to spend eternity with you as will her closest friends." Lachesis said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. Most of the demi-god children I had were with women." She said.

"What!" Artemis shouted.

"You mean you didn't know female goddesses can grow a dick in order to impregnate another woman, it's done all the time on Olympus since most of the men on Olympus are greedy power hungry pigs. Sometimes for a woman to find happiness she has to go to extreme lengths and with the lack of decent men on Olympus, Hercules included, most of the women are lesbians." Aphrodite said.

"I agree. The only halfway decent men are Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Hades and Hephaestus." Hera said.

"If I may Lady Fates who is this man that you would do so much for him." Artemis asked

"If you must know Artemis he is our cousin. He has two adorable little sisters of his own both of which he loves dearly and two cute little daughter's one which he inherited when her adopted father died and the other he will gain when he marries her mother. He always treats women as his equals in everything, so you have nothing to fear." Atropos said.

"If that is all we will send you back to Olympus. Once Hestia makes contact with him we will meet again." Clotho said as the four Olympians disappeared in four flashes of light.

To Be Continued…..

Well that's it for chapters eight and nine I hope liked it. As always R&R but no flames please.

Next chapter all hell breaks loose on Olympus when the four goddesses return and Ichigo gets married and the long awaited Lemon between Ichigo and Rias will probably happen and Zanpakutou choose their new wielders. Well, see you in two weeks ;p

Fanficlover2017


	9. Chapter 9

Devils, Gods, and Soul Reapers

Chapter Ten: The goddesses return and Ichigo departs Kyoto Part 1

 _ **Zanpaktou/Shiro/Kessho(Hogyoku)**_

Hello (people speaking)

Phone/Inner conversation

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Now, on with the show!

An: On a side note, from this point forward I will refer to Unohana as Yachiru instead of Retsu.

BETA: iNF3RNALHAV0C

 **On Olympus**

Artemis, Hestia, Hera and Aphrodite had just returned to Olympus and boy was quite the rude welcoming waiting for them when then did.

"Artemis, Hestia, Hera and Aphrodite get your assess in here NOW! I demand to know where you were and what was discussed!" Zeus screamed.

"What was discussed is between us and the fates and none of your concern _Zeus_ " Hestia said with thinly veiled venom as her eyes started to take on a dangerous green glow causing Zeus to sink into his throne.

"Hera, since we are no longer married you will hand over your crown as you are no longer Queen of Olympus." Zeus ordered his ex-wife.

"No Zeus I will not. Keeping my title is the only way to keep you in line for however long you have left provided you don't fuck things up and I will not permit some minor goddess whore to be Queen of Olympus." Hera replied.

"You will!" Zeus yelled as he shot Hera with his master bolt as Ares and Hercules looked on with a sick joyous gleam in their eyes.

The other council members just looked on in shock at what Zeus had done. They were equally shocked as he just continued to shoot her with lightning until Aphrodite had decided enough was enough.

"ENOUGH!" Aphrodite shouted and shot her own lightning bolt at Zeus.

"AHHH!" Zeus shouted writhing in pain on the throne room floor.

"That is quite enough Zeus. You know as well as I that the Crown of Olympus can only be given willingly it cannot be forcefully taken." Aphrodite said. "Now I suggest you sit back down like a good little boy or you shall deal with me from here on out."

Zeus sat back down and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting. "Did you find out why monsters were fleeing or why we've seen so much of them lately?" Athena asked.

"Unfortunately no, but then again that subject didn't get brought up Athena." Aphrodite said. "And before you ask I will tell you later."

Meanwhile in New York at the Jackson Apartment

"Percee! Get dressed your Aunt and Uncle are coming to take you to a movie." Sally shouted.

"Okay Mom! Can you help me I need help picking out something cute to wear!" Percee said.

"Okay I'm coming." Sally replied.

Percee also known as Persephone Andromeda Jackson she was a beautiful young girl who loved her mother dearly and her mother felt the same about her. However, her step-father Gabe or as she called him smelly Gabe because of his overwhelming body odor didn't love her. Gabe had an uncanny ability to make her hate him as he always looked at her as though she were a piece of meat and she hated it. Percee knew her father was Poseidon the god of the sea and although he couldn't be there for her physically he was always in her thoughts and in her dreams spending time with her and telling her how much he loved her and the feeling was mutual. The funny thing was while he couldn't be there for her in the physical sense Zeus's fucked up rules about gods not being able to see their children didn't stop her Aunt and Uncle from being there for her. Who is her Aunt and Uncle you ask, none other than Persephone and Hades God and Goddess and of the Greek underworld.

"Persephone you look good in that." Gabe said from behind her as he inhaled her perfume and looked at her lecherously.

About that time, there came a knock on the door, which Percee was all too happy to answer.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Percee ran to the door to answer it. "Uncle Hades!, Aunt Persephone! Percee exclaimed as she joyfully hugged her aunt and uncle, which they very happily returned.

"Percee! How's my favorite niece?" Hades questioned.

"I'm fine." Percee replied still latched on to her Aunt Persephone all the while glaring at Gabe, which did not go unmissed by her mother and the two deities in the room who each made mental notes to speak with her about this later.

As Hades, Persephone and Percee left Percee was glaring at Gabe the entire time almost daring him to touch her or her mother, which Hades caught on to and shielded her from his sight just before all three got into his black Mercedes S class and drove away. However, instead of going to a movie as planned they ended up in Central Park and had a Picnic.

"Percee tell me, what is the story with you and the smelly buffoon your mother married?" Hades asked.

"You mean Smelly Gabe. Aside from the fact that he absolutely stinks he looks at me in ways that make me uncomfortable and I don't like it." She replied.

"In what way does he make you uncomfortable?" Persephone asked.

"He looks at me like he wants to pin me to the floor and rape me right there. The bastard has looked at me like that ever since I turned thirteen, did you know I caught him in my bedroom masturbating to a picture of me in my bathing suit. I told mom about it and chewed him out good so he doesn't do it anymore or if he does he does it when we aren't at home." Percee replied.

"Well you needn't worry about him; the bastard will get what's coming to him when the time is right." Persephone said hugging her niece.

Kyoto Temple with Ichigo

"Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, come here a second I want you to meet someone!" Masaki shouted.

"Okay Mom where here." They replied.

"Ichigo do you know who I am?" the stranger asked.

"I know that you are the soul king but beyond that I don't know." Ichigo replied.

"Yes, I am indeed the soul king but my name is Hideki and I am your Uncle. Your mother is my younger sister and this beautiful lady is my wife and your Aunt Izanami." Hideki replied.

Ichigo just stood there speechless unable to do or say anything.

"But how…what…how." Ichigo said as he fumbled with his words.

"Dear I think you broke him." Izanami said laughing. "Ichigo I know you and your sisters have a lot of questions so just listen. I am indeed your uncle and before you ask, yes I am a god, the Shinto Primordial god of souls to be precise just as Izanami is the primordial goddess of death and the underworld in the Shinto pantheon of gods. I have watched over you and your sisters for a long time and I am very proud of you and your sisters. You have done so much for others never expecting anything in return and in doing so keeping in the highest traditions of our family alive through those actions and that has made all of us in Takamagahara very happy." Hideki said.

"That's not all is it? Your letter said something about not giving away any Zanpaktou until we talked." Ichigo replied.

"Indeed you are correct nephew." Hideki said as all the Zanpaktou materialized next to Ichigo prostrating themselves before the king holding their asauchi's.

"Arise my friends." Hideki said to the Zanpaktou gathered there.

"Your highness it has been many years. You are looking well." Hyorinmaru said.

"Indeed my old friend. However, we have business for which we must attend." The soul king said getting a nod from all Zanpaktou before him including Ichigo's.

"Ichigo the blades I brought with me are new asauchi. However, unlike current asauchi's these are specially made and fused with small quantities of imperial gold and chaotic silver. Infusing the blades with those metals will make them impervious to all damage there by making their final forms unbreakable. You and Yoruichi are going to once again reforge all your Zanpaktou using these new asauchi this is part of why I am here." The soul king said.

"What is the other reason?" Ichigo asked.

"This. In this case are four extremely powerful Zanpaktou. The first is your third partner

Ryūkotsei. Second is the blade Kori no Ryū. Third, is Kikōō or as you remember the sogyoku. Finally, the fourth is Nejibana the blade that belonged to your cousin Kian Shiba before he died. If Kian had lived, he would have been able to give head captain Yamamoto a run for his money." The soul king said.

"Incredible. However, how did you fuse supernatural metals with asauchi? I thought they were comprised primarily of lost or un-reincarnated souls?" Ichigo asked.

"You are indeed correct. However, the word fusing is probably the wrong choice of words. What really happens is that after the asauchi is completed we dip them in the molten form of those metals so they take on the metals properties." Hideki said. "Now you and Yoruichi reforge your blades while I speak to your family."

As Yoruichi and Ichigo, did what his uncle told him under the supervision of his Aunt and the royal guard Hideki spoke with the rest of his fiancés and sisters? "Alright ladies, I can tell that the Zanpaktou gathered here have already chosen some of you as there new masters so each of shall take on of these new asauchi and forge your new blades using the method known as jinzen." Hideki said.

"Excuse me Reio-sama but what is jinzen?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, and what is this takamega thingy you were talking about?" Yuzu asked.

"Well young one jinzen is how soul reapers forge their blades. Zanpaktou have a unique relationship with their wielders and only through communication and dialog with each other, will they get stronger and realize their full potential. To perform jinzen one must meditate and focus solely on their blade. However, in this instance your Zanpaktou will help you the first time so you get the hang of it and Ichigo and the others experienced in this will help you later on. Now since my time here is short I would ask that all Zanpaktou that have chosen new wielders stand beside their chosen master. And Yuzu, Takamagahara is the Shinto realm of Heaven it is where the gods reside and when you become deities yourselves you will be able to see it." Hideki said with a smile as he gave Yuzu a hug, which she joyfully returned.

One by one, the Zanpaktou that had chosen new wielders stood beside their chosen partners. Sode no Shiraiyuki stood beside Kukaku. Hyorinmaru stood beside Karin. Ryuujin Jakka stood beside Yasaka. Benihime stood beside Rias. Suzumebachi beside Yoruichi who had just finished reforging her first Zanpaktou Rai Megami(Lightning Goddess), Itegumo stood by Unohana, Haineko stood by Ururu, Tobiume chose Kunou because of her gentle loving nature and then the unexpected happened the Hogyoku materialized holding a little girl that couldn't have been more than four or five human years old.

"Well this is a surprise." Hideki said.

"Greetings Reio-sama I have come to give young Yuzu and these young ladies gift's to aid them in the future." Kessho said.

"And what would that be?" He asked in reply with a knowing smug grin that didn't go unmissed by the adults.

"First, I have come to bond my daughter to Yuzu as a Zanpaktou spirit." She replied. "Yuzu-chan, I have watched through your brother's eyes since I became a part of him when the war was over and I see how much he loves you and not just you but your sister and his daughters as well that love has passed to me as I love each of you just as much. Second, I wish to bestow upon all of you a gift. Each of you shall receive a small portion of my power that will merge with you and over time, the gifts will grow with you as you train and learn to control your powers so too will you learn to control the gifts. Each of you will gain absolute control over your spiritual pressure but also gain something else. Karin you shall have absolute control over ice. Ururu you shall have absolute control over wind. Kunou you will have absolute control over fire. And Yuzu, this is my daughter her name is Suishohime it means crystal princess your big sister Rias Zanpaktou Benihime was used as a template for her creation as all her powers are the same only the effects produced are different and finally I bestow upon you absolute control over the sub-element crystal. Train hard and use your gifts wisely." Kessho said before disappearing back into Ichigo.

"Hi Suishohime, I'm Yuzu let's be friends." She said.

"Hai Yuzu-chan!" Suishohime said giving Yuzu a hug. Just then, there was a flash and Suishohime was gone.

"What happened did I do something wrong?" Yuzu asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yuzu-chan, come here sweetie." Yoruichi said as Yuzu came to her with pleading eyes.

"Yuzu-chan, you did absolutely nothing wrong quite the opposite in fact. When you asking Suishohime to be friends you actually made her very happy. When you responded to her introduction you acknowledged hearing her name when you addressed her as such and that my dear little sister is a very rare thing almost no one bonds with his or her Zanpaktou as quickly as you just did. The last one to accomplish such a feat was your older brother and even then it took him almost three months, you are going to be a strong fighter when properly trained you may even surpass Ichigo." Yoruichi said with a smile.

About the same time as Yoruichi finished, her explanation Ichigo had finished the forging of Ryūkotsei and the reforging of Zangetsu and Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Well Ichigo how was meeting Ryūkotsei for the first time?" Hideki asked with a smug grin.

"Well, I'll say this much for her she is extremely powerful not to mention a little bit nuts." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Ouranos asked.

"You remember when you always attacked me in the mornings claiming it was training and how I always kicked your butt right through my bedroom window, picture that only with a 160 ft. long Asian dragon that likes hugs way, way too much. But she does mean well and she's female so I'll let it slide." Ichigo replied.

"Ichi-nii, what kind of powers does she have?" Karin asked.

"Well she like Zangetsu is a dual type. In shikai, she possesses extreme speed like Zangetsu's bankai and an extremely powerful energy wave attack called soryūha also called dragon strike. In bankai, she takes on the appearance of a 160 ft. long crimson red dragon with yellow eyes and two mouths and a wingspan spanning 45 ft. and she controls the five primary elements found in nature. Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence or energy. (AN: Anyone who can tell me where I got the idea of Ryūkotsei's bankai form from gets a virtual cookie. I also couldn't resist a tiny crossover with Inuyasha.)

"Ichi-nii what's that sword?" Karin asked pointing to the third blade on his hip.

"That is Kyoka Suigetsu her appearance changed during the reforging process." He replied.

"She's pretty." Karin said as Kyoka started to glow and hum in appreciation of the complement. "She says thank you Karin." Ichigo replied.

Kyoka Suigetsu's new form now looked like a purple katana with a purple hilt and green scabbard. The scabbard was green with water lilies decorating the entire length. The tsuba had carved images depicting a mirror, a flower, the moon and waterfall to depict her abilities as an illusion type Zanpaktou.

"Well Ichigo since my time here is almost done I have two things to do before I leave." Hideki said.

"What would that be uncle?" Ichigo replied.

"Well the first thing would be this." Hideki said as he snapped his fingers there was a bright light and all the Zanpaktou spirits vanished.

"What did you do Uncle?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo what I just did was permanently bond all the Zanpaktou spirits to one of the new Asauchi's I brought with me only when you help them find a new master will they take on their true forms once again. This box is what you shall carry them in until you reach your final destination." He said as he snapped his fingers once again as a large black box with a large red stone on the lid appeared as Ichigo opened the and all the Zanpaktou flew into the box.

"You needn't worry Ichigo they will remove themselves one by one when their new master appears and places there hand upon the red stone. I have also given more blank asauchi to your mother to give to you just in case you find other students. As for the other blades, their spirits no longer inhabit them but, since they are still asauchi's they are ready for another soul reaper to use so they will be going back to the soul society and I want you take them back. Before you say anything, I spoke with C46 and the Captains and informed them of your lineage so you should be protected. However, C46 is extremely prideful and arrogant so ignoring me and attacking you would be surprising. If they do attack you as a member of the royal family you have full authority to remove them from office, which I suggest you do, leaving C46 power was always a mistake one I should have corrected long ago. Finally, I want to give you this, it's a soul pager when Ururu, Kunou, Karin, Yuzu and your new daughter that you will be adopting soon get strong enough call me and I will see to it that the Royal Guard makes them all strong young ladies they may even surpass you, I will even allow some of the captains that you are closest to train with them as well as it wouldn't hurt for them to expand their fighting techniques. Now I Believe you have a trip to make and another bride to find in the familiar forest before you leave in a couple of weeks Rias, Yasaka you and your families are welcome in Soul Society anytime you wish goodbye for now everyone." Hideki said as he and Izanami went back to their palace in Takamagahara.

"Well I think I have an errand to run. Rias, Yasaka you want to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. But, what about the girls." Rias replied.

"I don't mind but they must stay with us at all times and not go wandering." He said to which they said yes happy for the field trip as Ichigo snapped his fingers and opened a portal to the Soul Society a trick his grandmother Amaterasu taught him.

 **Meanwhile in the Soul Society**

Alarms across Seireitei were blaring and no one knew why.

"Report! What's going on?" Akon asked.

"I don't know sir. We suddenly detected an uptick in reiatsu output in the dangai precipice world." A squad twelve scientist reported.

"Can you give me a visual?" Akon asked.

"Yes, I think so sir." The scientist replied as he brought an image on the screen as Akon's eyes went wide.

"Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Send a hell Butterfly to the head captain and inform him of the situation. NOW!" Akon ordered. "Yes sir." The scientist replied.

 _ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! EMERGENCY CAPTAINS MEETING INTRUDERS DETECTED IN THE DANGAI!_ Repeated over and over again.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"What's this I hear about intruders in the dangai?" The new captain of squad two Yoshiro Shihoin asked.

"Apparently, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba has returned but for what purpose remains to be seen." Head captain Kyoraku Shunsui replied.

"The bastard that stole my big sister from me has the nerve to return. He won't be leaving here alive." Yoshiro said.

"Calm down Yoshiro he didn't steal anyone especially your sister. You know as well as everyone else in this room that no one could make your sister do something she didn't want to. She walked out of here with Ichigo willingly." Ukitake said.

"While all this Speculation is a moot point I for one would like to know why he has returned to us." The new captain of squad twelve Sakura Mitsudiero said. (Picture a Combination of Sakura Haruno and Tsunade) Sakura Mitsudiero was 5'10 with a gymnast's body and long legs that seemed to go on forever. She wore the standard Shihakusho but wore a midthigh skirt and a sleeveless top with a sleeveless haori, she had long pink hair with blond highlights. She hailed from the Mitsudiero Clan and was currently dating/engaged to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Very well, let's go as I too am curious. I just hope C46 doesn't do anything stupid." Kyoraku said.

As they arrived they could see that C46 had already stationed their own troops to take Ichigo into custody or kill him if need be. "OH SHIT! This isn't good. C46 is already here and look who's leading the charge." Kyoraku said, as everyone looked over and saw the Omaeda Family out in front. Everyone new that since the end of the war the Omaeda Family had become the personal attack dogs of C46 and knew that the minute one of them tried anything with Ichigo there would be a blood bath.

"We have to do something." Ukitake hissed. "I agree but I suggest we wait it could be advantageous for us." Byakuya said. "In what way Kuchiki?" Kyoraku asked.

"Everyone knows that since their rise in status the Omaeda family has been a pain, maybe we could watch and see how this plays Ichigo may get rid of them for us." Byakuya replied with an evil grin.

"Kuchiki, I think your fiancé is rubbing off on you." Lisa said, "I just want to see strawberry again, I couldn't give two shits about C46 or the Omaeda's."

 **Meanwhile in the Dangai**

"Okay ladies, the exit is coming up let me handle this if anyone tries anything to attack you I'll take care of it. I've got a feeling what Uncle Hideki warned me about is going to happen and if it is a fight C46 wants I'll give them a fight albeit a very short one but a fight all the same it'll give me a chance to try out Ryūkotsei. However, it they go after Ururu, Kunou, Yuzu or Karin feel free to go nuts." Ichigo said.

 **In the Seireitei with the waiting army of soul reapers**

"All right men when Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba steps through the gate arrest him and kill anyone he is with." Said former 2nd squad lt. Marechiyo Omaeda as the gate opened.

"Well, Such a warm welcome wouldn't you say Rias." Said from gate as he and his guests came through.

"It sure is Ichi-kun why not show them how much you appreciate it." She replied with smirk.

"I think you're right my crimson princess." Ichigo replied as he placed his hand on Ryūkotsei's hilt.

"Hey Shunsui, Watch this!" Ichigo shouted as all the captains gave him their full attention.

"Turn all enemy's to dust, Ryūkotsei!" Ichigo said as Ryūkotsei was released. Ryūkotsei looks like a wakizashi in her sealed form but when released she becomes a forty-five inch long katana with a dragons head were the guard should be with its mouth closed on the blade and a chain with a red dragon tail coming off the end of the hilt.

"Since you obviously understand the difference between my powers and all of yours I would ask you nicely to surrender yourselves and put your weapons down. If you choose to continue your hostile actions against my family and I will destroy you. Now, since I have asked you nicely and you still refuse to heed my warning I think you need a demonstration of why you should learn your place and do as you're told. Behold, SORYUHA!" Ichigo shouted as a massive spiraling column of energy decimated the soul reapers before him. "I sincerely hope you have had enough and stand down."

"Never!" Omaeda shouted. "We came here to arrest you but since you brought such nice ladies with you we will use them for entertainment afterwards."

Everyone heard that and just knew Omaeda was a dead man. "Oh really." Ichigo said.

"Then you have just made my decision a lot easier." Ichigo said as he held his Zanpaktou blade pointing down and let go as his blade vanished into the ground. Byakuya and the other captains saw this and knew what was coming next; the amount of killing intent rolling off Ichigo in waves said it all. "Bankai, Daiyokai Ryūkotsei."

To be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Okay people it's time for a poll so cast your votes!

On my profile I have asked the following,

 **In my Story Devils, Gods and Soul Reapers I plan on pairing Aphrodite and Persephone Jackson and therein lies the question. Should I make it a small Yuri Harem and include Rossweisse? I will keep this poll active for one week or until the next chapter comes out which ever comes first.**


End file.
